Arms of Another
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: You can only reject somebody so many times before they move on. Sometimes, the person they move on to is your worst nightmare. (sexual content) (WLW)
1. Chapter 1

Arms of Another

 **Ok, I know that my other fanfics that focus on Vi and Jinx have them as sisters, but who the fuck cares?**

"Come on! You haven't-"

"I said no."

"You're not even-"

"Vi, I said no!" Cait slammed her hands onto her desk and stood up. I flinched away at the noise, raising one of my arms to protect myself. "You've asked me fifteen times, and my answer is always going to be no!" She looked at me with fury in her eyes, which softened at my look of shock. "Look, I appreciate that you find me attractive-"

"But not enough." I folded my arms and raised my eyebrow. "All I'm doing is asking if you want to go to dinner."

"Which holds the implication that you'd like to date me." She copied me and folded her arms.

"Can you blame me?" her smile broke through for a second.

"The answer is no, Vi." She looked up at me. "It's no, and I's always going to be no." I huffed and turned so she was looking at the side of my head.

"You're just sayin' no to me so you can go fuck Jayce." Her nails dug into my arm. I flinched and looked back at her, shock on my face.

"You know better than to accuse me of that." The angry look she gave me didn't impress me. I rolled my eyes and looked away again. "Don't ignore me."

"I'm not ignoring you. I can't accuse you when it's true, y'know." Cait took her hand off of my arm and used it to turn my head back towards her, fury in her eyes.

"You don't talk to me like that. I'm your superior."

"And you don't need to talk to me like I'm a dog." I slapped her hand away. "You don't own me, Cupcake." She hates it when I call her that in this kind of conversation. I _want_ to push her buttons.

"Would you prefer that I leave you on the streets the next time you come to my apartment injured?"

"Sure. I can't go to the hospital, anyway." I grinned. "They'll never let me in." Her eyes narrowed.

"You're trying to annoy me and guilt me at the same time."

"Nothing gets past you, Cait." She rolled her eyes and turned back to her desk.

"We have paperwork to do." I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth. "It's still a no, Vi."

"I get it." I sat down and rubbed my face in my hands. Fuck this. Does she even understand how feelings work? Picking up a pen, I looked at the endless list of words on the paper and tapped it on my desk out of frustration. I'm still human. I need physical affection. Fuck. I'm tempted to go see _her_ again, but do I really need to?

"Vi, go home." I jumped at the sound of Caitlyn's voice and turned in my chair. A grin crossed my face at her fingers pressing into her temples. "If I hear you tap that pen once more, I might just go insane."

"So, you reject me, and then you tell me to go and be on my own." She moved her hands to cover her face, and let out a long sigh.

"You're driving me crazy, Vi. Just take the rest of the day off." She's really not taking no for an answer. I huffed and pushed myself out of my seat, stretching my arm over my chest. "Don't get yourself into any trouble." I almost dropped my gauntlet. Does she know? "You always go drinking after I reject you." Oh, thank fuck.

"Trust me; drinking is the last thing on my mind right now." I went to put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her worries, but she moved away. My fingers curled up in anger, and I slowly pulled my hand away, biting my tongue. Pulling my other gauntlet on, I stormed out of the police station. I'm going to see her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You haven't left here all day! You're going to get pale!" Fishbones whined from the couch. He always whined about something when I'm trying to fix Pow-pow!

"You're such a baby, Fishbones! I'm busy!" With a few more screwdriver wiggles, the loose cog popped out of the jam and flew somewhere across the room. Gotcha! Pow-Pow's gonna be ready to go again in no time!

"You really need to go outside!" Fishboned whined again. "Everybody needs sunlight!" I turned to yell at him, but somebody knocked. A smile overtook my face. Only one person knows that I'm down here! Scrambling from where I was sat on the floor, I stood on my toes and leant on the battered door, looking through the peephole.

"Fathands! What a surprise!" I yelled. "You look sad, did the Hatlady say no again?" She nodded, and I stepped back to open the door.

"I brought you a pizza." Vi smiled, holding the box out to me. I snatched it and pushed Fishbones off the couch. As I started chewing a slice; Fathands walked in and shut the door. I heard her drop her metal hands, and watched as she lifted my legs and rested them on her lap as she sat down. Her hand rested gently on my knee, ever so slowly stroking it. She's real upset this time.

"Thanks for letting me hang out here." Vi smiled, resting her head on the back of the couch.

"I just don't know why you keep runnin' after her when you know it's not gonna happen." The smile vanished from her face. She's come here a lot more. I'm always second choice now. It's not fun. "And you can't jus' keep usin' me for emotional backup."

"You're supposed to be insane, why are you saying smart stuff?"

"Hey, I'm not the insane one right now." Vi tipped her head to look at me. "The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results." She stared at me for a while.

"Just eat your pizza." When she leaned back again, I put the box onto the floor and shuffled closer, pulling myself onto her lap. Like always, Vi hugged me close and pressed her face into my hair.

"You always come here because you want to feel loved." She nodded. I'm only ever in control of my mind when I'm around her. For a while, we sat like that, just enjoying the intimacy. But, if she wants intimacy, I'll give her intimacy. I wiggled my head from under her face, and pressed my own into her neck, gently nipping at her skin. She tried to bite back a moan, but I felt it. Smiling, I started to bite harder, my hands moving down and fingers digging into the unarmoured part of her hips.

"Oh, we're going like this again, are we?" One of her hands moved to my ass and squeezed, and the other rested on my chest.

"We always do."

 **It's only going to get gayer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Arms of Another

Chapter 2

 **Sentimental time. I was bullied the entire time I grew up, be it from family or people at school. Now I have so many people who read my fanfictions daily, even if they're juvenile, or a bit random. Makes me feel like I matter again.**

Blinking a few times, I rolled over and patted the empty space on my bed. Where the hell did she go? I looked over the small, messy space that I called my bedroom. Where I lived wasn't even that big. It was a small space, and my room was just separated from the rest of the space with a curtain. Since there was a bathroom, I guess people used to live down here. Or at least work down here. Outside of this space, there are just a huge set of tunnels that twist through Piltover's underground.

"Vi?" I groaned, rolling onto my back again. The curtain moved.

"Yeah?" Looking at her again, I huffed.

"You're leaving?" She looked at her clothes.

"Well, yeah. I do have a job." Sitting up, I rubbed my eye and yawned.

"Just stay here today." She met my gaze. "Stay with me." She looked away, and moved back through the curtain. "Vi." I got out of bed and followed her through. "Vi!"

"I have to go to work."

"That's not why you're leaving!" I gripped her bicep with both of my hands. "You're still hoping that Hatlady will date you!" The silence spoke volumes. "Do you know how it feels to be used?" She still didn't look at me.

"Let me go, Jinx."

"You're just using me!" Even with my heels dug into the floor, she walked to the door. "Stop being so blind! You're gonna stay there, and she's just gonna keep you on a leash!" Vi yanked her arm out of my hands and left. With a heavy sigh, I slumped to my knees.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Fishbones spoke for the first time all night.

"Tell her what?" I snapped back.

"You love her." He sounds so smug. "Maybe if you told her, she would have stayed."

"I know how to get her." I pushed myself back up, stopping for a second to switch my radiator on before moving to one of the built-in cupboards. I'm still naked, and I don't want to freeze. Reaching in, I started to pull grenades and timed bombs out.

"Who are those for?" Fishbones asked.

"Hatlady!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piltover's sheriff stepped quietly down the street, smiling and nodding to everybody who bid her a good morning. It was a rare day where she walked to work instead of driving, and this worked perfectly in Jinx's favour. From a rooftop she watched. Waited. Her thumb twitched over the trigger in her hand.

"A few steps more." She grinned. "You're gonna go boom…" Her pink eyes watched lazily until Caitlyn stepped next to one of her planted explosives. Jinx's eyes widened, as did her grin. She flipped the trigger, and the Sheriff stopped when she heard the soft _beep_. It took only seconds for her to see the explosive, and she threw herself back as it blew up, shrapnel barely missing her skin. Caitlyn didn't let the fear show. She stared at the spot she was stood in mere moments ago, and the missing chunk of building. "Why did you move?!" Jinx called out from her hiding place. In a second, Caitlyn was turned to her, rifle moved from her back to her hands.

"Why did you set a timed charge there?" Jinx just laughed at her question.

"Because you need to learn a little lesson." The Sheriff fought back confusion at the change in Jinx's voice. Instead of the high pitch and tone that made it sound like she was always yelling, the loose cannon's voice took on a deeper tone. "You've hurt someone that I care about. They can't think right." Again, Jinx's eyes snapped wide open, and she smiled so wide, all of her teeth were visible. "Somebody like you can't live!" Jinx jumped and triggered another bomb, sending her into the air. Shock covered Caitlyn's face before she ran towards the building, ready to dodge anything thrown at her.

"Who are you even talking about?!" Still mid-air, Jinx triggered her third explosive, blowing out every window in the building. She used the propulsion from the blast to soften her landing further, rolling on impacting the ground. Jinx stayed crouched, one hand on the ground, the other hiding the trigger box behind Fishbones. "Jinx, who are you talking about?"

"Who else are you hurting?!" She rose to her full height, holding the triggers out, and flipping the case open on the last one. Caitlyn froze in fear at the soft _beep_ at the small of her back. "You're such a bitch!" Tears started to sting the corner of Jinx's eyes, which softened some of Caitlyn's tense muscles. "Let go! You're just causing pain!"

"Jinx!" Both women looked to Vi's voice. She ran over, her face a mix of panic and concern.

"It's not fair to you!" As the Enforcer slowed to a stop in front of her, Jinx dropped the tripper box, and started to pound Vi's chest. "It's not fair to me! It's not fair…" Her hits started getting softer as she cried, until they were stood, Jinx's forehead resting against Vi's chest. With sadness in her eyes, Vi placed her gauntlet-covered hands on Jinx's back.

"What is going on?" Caitlyn asked, her hands shaking. "Vi, what's happening?"

"It's okay." Neither of them knew who Vi was speaking to at that point.

"I demand to know why you're holding Jinx like that!" Caitlyn swung her rifle onto her back again. "What is going on?" Vi met her gaze for a while, but looked down at Jinx, who was still sobbing into her skin. "We're taking her in." Jinx's eyes snapped open, and she pulled Zap from her belt, sending thousands of volts through Vi's system before running. She briefly looked back, watching the Sheriff kneel over her convulsing partner, but shook her head and continued to run.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, no! You have to tell me where she lives!" Small hands hit the desk. The young receptionist was close to wetting himself as Jinx yelled in his face. "Come on!" the door opened, and hope filled Jinx's heart as she turned around. Vi paused for a second, looking at Jinx, before walking over and lifting Jinx into her arms. Without hesitation, the loose cannon snuggled closer to the woman she loved. Vi carried her up three flights of stairs, paused only to open the door to her apartment, and sat down on the dirty couch, kicking her feet out and hugging Jinx close. After a while, something crossed Jinx's mind. "Vi?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are your fat hands?" A laugh rumbled in her chest.

"Caitlyn has them." Jinx moved her head to look up at Vi. "Do you want the long version, or the short version?"

"Short."

"After I could move again, Cait dragged me to the station and started to interrogate me about why you were saying all that shit to her. I didn't say anything, but she figured out that I was visiting you a lot. Somehow. So, she told me that if I didn't turn you in, I'd be arrested for being an accomplice."

"Then why are you here?" Vi raised an eyebrow. "Are you gonna turn me in?" Jinx asked. Smiling, the Enforcer shook her head.

"I told her I'd think about it, but you yelling at me made me realize somethin'." She winced in pain as the smaller woman jabbed her in the stomach as she scrambled off of her. "You were right."

"Right about what?"

"I wasn't being fair to you." Vi smiled softly at Jinx. "I was being the bitch." She pushed herself off the couch and stood in front of Jinx. "I'm sorry."

"You better be sorry!" The Enforcer laughed as she was punched in the stomach. "You made me hurt!"

"Trust me; I'm not going to hurt you anymore." Jinx's eyes widened.

"You're gonna stay with me?" When Vi nodded, she was engulfed in a crushing hug. "Oh, man! I love you!"

"I love you, too." Barely a moment passed. "Caitlyn's gonna be on our asses now."

"Then let's go." Vi looked down with a raised eyebrow.

"Go?"

"Yeah! Let's go somewhere!" Jinx pulled herself away from her new partner and paced around, waving her arms in front of her. "We can't stay here, so we gotta travel! We can go over Runeterra! We're gonna rule the whole damn world!" Vi watched her, arms folded, and a smile on her face. "Come on, Vi! Let's go!"

"Can I at least grab some things outta here?"

 **Like I said. Gayer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Arms of Another

Chapter 3

 **My superpower is to make everything gay.**

The sound of my pen scratching the paper was the only sound that filled my office. I've gotten used to the silence. Not only in here, but throughout the entire city. It's been an entire year today since Jinx and Vi both vanished. I do sometimes miss my partner, but then I remember that she was hiding that _criminal_ from the law.

"Evening, Cait." I looked up at Jayce when he walked into the office. "Have you been working all day?"

"There isn't anything else to do." Placing my pen down, I pushed my chair away from my desk. "There hasn't been anything to do for a while, now."

"Isn't that a good thing?" He smiled, sitting on the edge of my desk. "In the past year, no buildings have been destroyed."

"That's true, but…"

"But?" He asked. Sighing, I looked at the thin pile of paperwork in front of me.

"Jinx was the, lets say, apex predator of the criminals in this city. Nobody else has even tried to come anywhere near close to that." Jayce hummed a low tone and gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I understand, but you don't have to worry about losing your job." I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "There are always going to be criminals, Caitlyn." That's not even my concern. I miss my partner. I wouldn't admit that out loud, though. "Come on, why don't we go for a drink?" I took his hand and let him pull me out of my chair. As I smiled, however, an explosion shook the ground, causing us both to lose our balance. As Jayce fell back, he pulled me with him. We landed in a….compromising position, as I landed between his knees, and fully onto his chest.

"Sheriff! Are you alright?" My head was reeling from where I hit my friend's chest. I swear, he puts bricks in his shirt.

"What was that?!" Jayce yelled, trying to get us both to our feet. "Caitlyn, talk to me."

"Hold on, I might have sustained a concussion from that." I kept a firm grip on his arm as he pulled me to my feet.

"Officer, what happened?" Jayce asked again. Keeping a hand over the impact point on my head, I looked at my crewmember.

"There- there must have been an explosion somewhere!" His radio started to crackle.

"Rockets fired at the treasury! Backup requested!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A short while before)

I can't say that I missed this place. It's always been too bright. Ah, who am I kidding? I missed Piltover! All my favourite bars are here! I jumped and looked back at the soft ' _oof_ '.

"You okay, there?" Jinx laughed and smiled at me from the floor.

"Metal is slippy." She gripped my hand and let me pull her up when I walked over. "Gotta make a few more tweaks, then we're good to go!" Jinx jumped back onto the giant thing and stuck her hands into the wiring.

"Shame we couldn't get the paint into there."

"Nah, wouldn't have made a big enough boom." She kicked the glass container. "It'll work on the outside." We just kinda… tied it on.

"Rocket goes boom, and paint goes boom!" With a laugh, I turned back to look at the city. I don't even know what I feel for this place anymore. Sadness? Nah. Happiness? I can see the police station from here, so… fuck that.

"You're lookin' all gloomy." I heard Jinx jump off of the bomb again. "What's got you all gloomy?" Her arms hooked around my waist, and her cheek pressed into my back.

"Just memories, y'know?" I huffed. "Things didn't end well when we left."

"That's why we're back!" Without letting go, Jinx shuffled around until she was in front of me. "We're here to fix stuff!" Grinning, I lifted her up into another hug.

"Is the rocket ready to go?" I put her down and she ran over to it, snapping the lid shut. As Jinx started to ignite it, I cracked my knuckles and turned around. Finally, it started to slowly move forward, digging a groove into the ground. We're way above the city, so there's plenty of chance for it to get air. As the rocket really kicked off, I jumped on top of it, like I was on a skateboard.

"Hello, Piltover!" Jinx shouted, and then laughed. "Did you miss us?!" I reached out to her so she could grab my hand. "Lean left!" I shifted around, fighting to keep my balance. Jinx makes the calls when it comes to explosives. Any minute now… "Jump!" I pulled her up to me and pushed myself into the air. The bomb flew faster than we fell, and Jinx laughed harder as the rocket hit the building, completely destroying the wall and filling the place with fire. As I landed, Jinx on my hip, I looked up, and grinned as pink paint splashed all over the place.

"That was awesome." I grinned. Jinx moved away from me, and I pushed myself to my full height, grunting at the pain in my left knee.

"Looks like the hydraulics we put in your boots work well." The simple machinery starts in the bottom of my shoes, and runs up my calves, softening every jump I take.

"Yeah, but this probably wasn't the best time for a first test." I looked away from my partner, and up at the now destroyed building. "The entire city must have felt that."

"People are going to be here soon." Fishbones said from Jinx's back. "You don't want to be caught."

"He's right, but where should we even go?" I asked. "We probably don't have safehouses anymore."

"You're still into beating up idiots, right?" I nodded. "We can make one!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, that's not a good sign." Jayce said. I glared up at him, then back to the complete mess on the street. The fire crew were somewhat controlling the blaze, and some of my officers were trying to clear the street of rubble.

"I'm honestly surprised that Jinx didn't try and paint her name everywhere. She used to."

"All we know for now is that she's back." I looked up at Jayce again. "She doesn't need to use her name, we got the message."

"But if Jinx is here, where's Vi?" he looked down at me this time. I hate how much taller he is than me.

"We'll have to ask when we find Jinx. There's no way of knowing." He looked at the building again. "Like you said before, it's been a year. She could be anywhere." I hope I see her again. I miss Vi and her cute…stupid face. "Are you alright, Caitlyn?"

"I'm fine." Chuckling, Jayce put an arm over my shoulders in a hug.

"You were complaining about the lack of excitement. The excitement found us."

 **I was supposed to finish this a couple days ago, but one of my cousins turned 1, and I turn 20 on Wednesday. Yay.**


	4. Chapter 4

Arms of Another

Chapter 4

 **I am 20 years old, and I started writing fanfiction when I was 11. I wrote both Naruto and Dragon Age fanfiction. That's 9 years, and it's evolved into League of Legends. Not sure if it's better or worse.**

"There's blood everywhere."

"Well, yeah." It squished under my boots as I walked. "I did break that guy's skull."

"You broke everybody's skulls!" I kicked a dead guy out of my way. It'll take a while to clean up, but we've got a pretty sweet safehouse now. "Okay, shopping list." Jinx started. "Item number one; Air freshener." I smiled and watched her walk around. "Item number two: new bedsheets. Those are bound to be icky."

"Item number three; a mop." I suggested, kicking one of the bodies.

"Isn't there already a mop here?"

"I don't know, we killed some and sent the others running, we didn't have time to ask if they had a mop." She looked back at me and puffed her cheek out. She's so cute when she does that. "Forget the shopping list for a second, what are we going to do with these bodies?"

"Bury them outside?" Jinx suggested. "They're gonna start smelling bad soon."

"It's not my fault that you made a couple of them explode!" If anybody else heard us, they'd probably think that we're arguing. We don't argue.

"Alright, fine. You find a shovel and start digging, and I'll drag the bodies outside." She stepped past me and patted my bicep.

"What if I can't find a shovel?"

"Improvise!" I rolled my eyes and moved over the corpses, heading for the back door. All criminals have shovels, right? Kicking it open, I scanned the large yard. Oh geez.

"Jinx!" Nothing. "Jinx!"

"What? What?" She jogged outside.

"Dogs." I pointed to them. "They had dogs." We stood there for a short while, watching the Shepards bounce over each other, staring at us and sniffing at the bars.

"Oh, yeah." Jinx and I looked at each other. "You're scared of dogs."

"I had half my face ripped off by one when I was a kid, remember?" She put an arm around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. Well, my arm.

"How the hell are we going to get rid of them? I don't want to kill some animals, they don't deserve it." Jinx grinned up at me.

"You're a big softie." She let go of me and walked back inside.

"So, what are we going to do?" I leaned into the building, keeping a hand on the doorframe to keep myself steady.

"I've got it! Just start digging!" That's easier said than done. I stood in the doorway, just staring at the dogs that were still jumping over each other and trying to jump over the fence. "Vi, shovel." Jinx said, tapping me on the shoulder. I nodded and took it from her. She vanished back inside, and I started walking towards the tall, concrete fence. I looked back at the dogs when they barked.

"Jinx!" I dropped the shovel and almost fell over my own feet running back to the building. "It's out!" The barking got closer as I ran for the door, picking Jinx up and kicking the door closed when she ran towards me.

"One of the dogs got out?" She pushed herself out of my arms and stood on her toes, looking out of the small window. "They can jump high."

"I'm not going back out there!" I held one of my hands in the other, trying to stop myself from shaking. "There are three of them!" The one that got loose started scratching at the door.

"It's alright, Vi." My partner stood on her toes to kiss me. "I'll get them out."

"What if they hurt you?"

"They won't. The one that ran after you just wants to play. His tail was wagging." She grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jinx is back in the city for one day- One day!"

"It's not that bad!"

"It's not- what?!" Jayce held his hands up as I turned to him, rage boiling. "She let three dogs loose into the streets, and threw dead bodies from buildings!"

"Okay, for one, the dogs were friendly. They're in an animal shelter." I looked up at him.

"What of the dead bodies?" I asked.

"Yes, that is worrying, but there's a silver lining. They were gang members."

"There is no silver lining in murder, Jayce!" He sighed and stepped forward, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Look, you need to go home and rest. Jinx coming back has put you on edge." He told me softly. "You didn't even sleep last night."

"I can't rest when the biggest threat to my city is back!" Jayce and I stared at each other. I'm not backing down, and neither is he. It felt like we stared at each other for hours, until he sighed.

"Come on." He lifted me up and carried me out of the building like a child.

"Jayce, put me down!"

"You're going home, and you're going to sleep." He placed me on my feet next to his car. "It's not going to help anybody if you're exhausted." After a few more seconds of staring him down, I sighed and nodded. Jayce smiled smugly and opened the passenger door of his car. He's right, but every second I'm not tracking Jinx down, she gets more of an advantage on me.

"I'm going back to work the first thing in the morning." I said to Jayce as he sat down and started the engine.

"As long as you get a few hours of sleep, I don't mind." Huffing again, I leaned back into my seat. Jinx can't have been back for more than a day. Blowing up the Library was just her announcement. It's just a matter of time until something else is destroyed. Something slammed onto the hood of Jayce's car, forcing him to slam on the brakes. Wincing at the pain in my chest, I pushed myself up to see what exactly it was.

"A body?" I asked.

"It's one of the dead gang." I stared at him for a few seconds, and he stared at the blood that was slowly seeping out of the corpse. I was the first to remove my seatbelt and step out of the car. I can't be sure of when he died without closer inspection.

"I got the right car!" I'm not entirely sure what I felt when I looked up into those psychotic, pink eyes. It wasn't relief, and it wasn't anger. "We've done that to two other cars!" She was sat on the edge of a building, heels hitting the stone as she swung her legs.

"We?" Jayce asked as he got out of the car. I heard every other car start backing out of the area as soon as they realized what was going on. Jinx laughed and pushed herself to her feet. "Who is 'we'?"

"You two are still such idiots!" With her trademark psychotic smile, Jinx brought her hands up to her face and used her fingers to give an ear piercing whistle. I watched her closely for any signs of movement, but she just smiled at us. For the second time in two days, the ground behind us exploded, and Jayce and I were sent flying forwards, skidding on the concrete road. I'm pretty sure that his car also flipped onto its roof.

"Did you throw a bomb behind us?!" I yelled, pushing myself to my knees. Now my dress is torn, and I can feel scratches on my face staring to bleed.

"Not _a_ bomb. _The_ bomb." I froze when I heard that voice. "It sucks that you forgot about me, Cait." Turning my head, I flinched when I met Vi's stare. Her calm, calculated stare had gone. She's gone crazy, too.

"Well, that puts a twist on things." Jayce grunted, pushing himself to his feet. "You just put a crater in the middle of the road."

"Don't worry." Vi laughed, standing up and rolling her shoulders. "Next time, it'll be somebody's face." I can't stop staring. Vi changed to much. She cut her hair, and it looks like a birds nest. Her boots look heavy, and her jeans rest loosely over her waist, showing most of her abdomen-

"Hatlady!" Jinx whistled again. "Stop perving on my girlfriend!" I looked back up to her, my face ashen. "Vi! Let's go!"

"Oh, we're definitely going to be back!" I felt my ex-partner's feet thunder past me, and then a loud hiss before she jumped up, landing on the lip of the building. Despite the situation, I couldn't suppress a smile as she teetered on the edge, Jinx pulling her forward by her belt. With another grin, Jinx and Vi started to run, vanishing in seconds.

"Well," Jayce huffed. "I'm going to need a new car."

 **I was supposed to finish this days ago. I'm so sorry ^^'**


	5. Chapter 5

Arms of Another

Chapter 5

 **Fun fact: Autism and dyslexia go hand in hand. I've been dyslexic for years, and I've never noticed. Also, I promised smut in this fanfic, and I intend to fucking deliver.**

"Do you know how hard it is to clean blood?"

"Watching you try earlier, I'd say it's pretty hard." Jinx threw one of her boots across the room and landed face-first onto the new bed we…claimed. Hey, it's clean. Who cares where it came from?

"And you didn't help me?"

"I was getting rid of the dogs you were scared of!" Rolling my eyes, I bit a finger of one of my gloves and pulled it off. "Eh, whatever. The place is clean now, and it's ours!" I sat down next to her and started to unbuckle my boots. I'm glad that I got these hydraulics so I don't break my ankles, but they're a pain to get off.

"What should we destroy tomorrow?" I grinned, kicking my second boot off. "There was this one noble who was an absolute-" Jinx stopped me by putting her thumb over my lips.

"We can worry about that tomorrow." She moved over me and sat on my lap, her thighs either side of my waist. "Let's just focus on now." She traced her thumb over my top lip, moving her hand to my chin and lifting my head, waiting for me to look into her soft eyes before leaning forward and kissing me. As I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, I moved my hands to her back, but Jinx gripped my wrists and pushed me onto my back, pinning my hands next to my head.

"Ah! Hey!" Jinx recoiled in shock, sitting up whilst still sat on my waist, and I put my hands to my face; where she has just bitten my lip really hard. "Why?!"

"I like how you taste." She grinned, and then swiped her tongue over the drop of blood on her lip.

"Trust me to be with a vampire." I huffed, wiping the blood off on my chin with my finger. Jinx then grabbed my wrist, and pulled my hand up to her face to suck the blood off of my finger. As much as I hate to admit it, it's hot. As soon as she finished there, she pinned my hands down again and kissed the fresh wound once before moving to nip at the skin across my chin, and then down my neck. At that point, I felt my breathing start to get heavier, and Jinx started to get smug.

"Looks like I'm doing it right." She grinned, biting my neck and moving her hands under my jacket.

"You're not going to get my jacket off when you've pinned me down." Since my hands were free, I gripped both of her braids and pulled just hard enough for her to look at me. "Let me sit up."

"Alright, but when you say that, I never get control back." Jinx sat up, gripping the front of my jacket to make sure I followed suit. With a small amount of struggling, due to Jinx not keeping her hands off, I pulled my arms through the sleeveless holes and tossed it to the floor. "Y'know, we should probably find you an actual shirt sometime."

"The bandages were your idea, Jinx." I watched her pat around for the end of them.

"Well, yeah. I'm the only one who can see you shirtless." Sighing, I reached around and pulled out the knife attached to my belt. Jinx took it and started cutting parts of it away, throwing any scraps over her shoulder.

"You're making a mess."

"I don't care." As Jinx tried –and failed- to not nick my skin with the knife, I placed my hands on her waist and watched her face. As she's concentrating, she has this habit of sticking her tongue out of her mouth. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." I pulled her own half-shirt over her head as she finished cutting the bandages away from mine. From experience, I knew to put my hand between her shoulder blades as I leaned forward, taking one of her nipples into my mouth and pinching the other with my spare hand. Jinx gripped my hair with both hands, and then moaned deeply as I gently bit down.

"Not…too…hard…" She panted as I rolled one nipple between my thumb and forefinger, and suckled on the other. Smiling, I kept her distracted as I shifted around, laying Jinx down. I pulled myself away from her breast with a soft _pop_.

"I know that I'm doing it right." I kissed her stomach and unbuttoned her shorts.

"Come here." Jinx gripped my face and pulled me back up. I put my arm above her head to lean on. It would be really awkward if I lost my balance here.

"If you bite my lip that hard again, we're going to have problems." With a grin, Jinx turned my head to the side and licked the entire side of my face. "Oh for- Jinx!" I pushed myself back and stood up, wiping my face with the back of my hand. The little shit just giggled and rolled onto her side. Oh, that is just the best opportunity. Jinx stopped giggling when I rolled her onto her front and moved her hands behind her back. "Vi? What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing much." I'm not entirely sure if she knew what I was doing as I wrapped her wrists up with her own hair. "Just a bit of revenge for having my face licked…" She tensed up when I brushed one of my hands over her inner thigh. "Something wrong?"

"Stop teasing me, or I'll kick you in the face." Just for effect, she kicked me in the shin when I laughed. Kneeling on the floor at the end of the bed, I hooked my fingers through her belt loops and slowly pulled her shorts off, kissing different spots on her back. Jinx's breath hitched in her throat when her clit, soaked with desire, was exposed to the cool air.

"Cold?"

"Kinda." I looked up and saw her grin.

"I've got you covered." As I kissed her inner thigh, she sighed. As I pressed my index finger onto her cute little button, Jinx moaned deeply. The way she smells is intoxicating. Foreplay is always fun, but even I can't hold back all of the time. Spreading her lips with both hands, I started lapping up each drop of Jinx's sweet tasting juices. She mewled and squirmed, trying to bring me as close as possible.

"Vi! Come on!" Jinx practically begged, squirming under my grasp. Just like she wanted, I moved up and pressed my mouth against her entrance, moving my tongue inside her. Within seconds, she screamed and came, cum covering my chin and spattering my torso. I leaned back, licking my lips before getting up and lying on my back next to Jinx.

"Feel better?" I grinned, watching her shake her hair wraps off of her hands.

"Oh, definitely." She rolled over and laid an arm over my stomach. "But what about you?"

"I'm fine." I smiled, hugging her closer and kissing her forehead. "Go to sleep, Jinx. We can play again tomorrow." I pulled the blankets over both of us, and waited for Jinx to shut her eyes. I can't help but think that this was because of the way that Caitlyn was staring at me earlier, but who cares? I'm just lucky to have Jinx.

 **Have you all seen the damn ridiculous thing that Youtube is doing? Making sure kids can't see LGBT content isn't going to make them straight, it's just going to make them scared and unsure of themselves.**


	6. Chapter 6

Arms of Another

Chapter 6

 **Forever stuck in Silver 5.**

"Jinx!" I heard a couple of crashing noises before she appeared around the corner, looking shocked.

"What? What happened?"

"We missed a body." I lifted it up by the back of its shirt. "What the fuck do we do with it?"

"Should we throw it at another car?" Jinx asked, walking forward and lifting one of its limp arms.

"If I may interrupt…" In the shock of a Summoner just appearing out of thin air, I dropped it. "As much as we don't interrupt the daily lives of our champions, can I ask you to not throw corpses of people?"

"You don't mind us killin' people, Summoner Blake?" Jinx laughed.

"That's not for us to bring judgement on. That's for your cities." I just shrugged when she looked at me. "Do you know that you're both incredibly difficult to track down?"

"Good." I said, stepping over the body. "Do you want some coffee, Summoner?"

"I'm glad to see that you still have your manners, Vi." She smiled. "I would lose some, as long as there's not going to be another corpse."

"Nah, we got all the others out." Jinx said, tugging on one of her robe sleeves. "Why are you here, Blake?" She asked as I led the walk to the kitchen.

"Like I said, you are both incredibly difficult to track down, and it's been quite a while since either of you have had a power adjustment at the Institute of War."

"Well, we know what that means." I grinned, sliding a cup of coffee towards the summoner as she sat down. "I'm getting nerfed."

"Well, let's face it, you're really strong." Jinx said, pulling herself up onto the bar stool.

"Well, you're correct," I raised an eyebrow at Blake. "But we only want to take a small amount of your movement speed."

"That's-" I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "That's not going to change anything, what the fuck?" I don't think she had an answer for it. She just drank some coffee.

"Oh, before I forget, we have two new champions." Jinx perked up at Blake's words. "They can be a bit… critical of people."

"They're not gonna bother me." I grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Out of the way!" I stopped walking to look at the hallway behind me. I don't think I've heard that voice before.

"You heard that, too?" I looked back and nodded to Ashe. "I also feel like I should offer my condolences, Caitlyn."

"Why?" A couple pairs of feet came closer. It takes a trained ear to hear footsteps that quiet.

"I heard about your previous partner." I turned again to watch the hall, and speak of the devil, Vi ran past, along with a... half avian man? What is happening? "That sight was fleeting, but she has indeed changed."

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me, Ashe. These things just happen."

"Yes, because everybody's partner runs away with their biggest enemy." I jumped and looked at the other end of the hall when Vi ran past with her new friend again. It seems that like before, Vi is always where I am. This time, It's going to be a curse.

"Move!" Turning around once more, I had to throw myself against the wall to avoid being bowled over by Jinx and another half avian person. A woman this time. "They can't be far!"

"What in the-" One of the doors opened, and a very sleepy Quinn stepped out of it. "Did I just hear Jinx?"

"I believe so." Ashe smiled. "She just ran past with one of the new champions."

"Good." Quinn smirked before stepping back inside her room. "It's been way too quiet around here." I never imagined that anybody would be happy to see Jinx. I kept walking towards my own room, and I heard Ashe following.

"Are you sure that you don't need somebody to talk to, Caitlyn?"

"Trust me, Ashe. I'm fine." She still stood in the doorway of my room as I placed my rifle onto my bed. "I've seen everything possible at my job, and this isn't the first time that I've dealt with a corrupt officer."

"Well, as long as you're sure." I gave her my fakest smile. "You can come to me if you need someone to talk to."

"Oh, wait!" I called as she turned to leave. "Who are these new champions?"

"Their names are Xayah and Rakan. Vastayan. Cute couple, very attached to each other." Ashe smiled. "Xayah is a bit of a stereotypical teenager, despite being in her 20s. Rakan however, is loud and energetic."

"If Rakan is the blonde man that I saw earlier, he and Vi are already friends." I responded.

"Oh, they are." Tryndamere poked his head through the door. "Both sets of partners have been racing around this place all day. I don't even know why."

"Two of them are insane." I sighed. "It could be anything."

"We should get going." Ashe smiled, gripping her husband's shoulder. "I'll see you later, Caitlyn." I smiled again as my door closed, then slumped into my chair and sighed. These past few days have been really exhausting, emotionally and physically. It's only going to get worse from here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, that last race was completely unfair!"

"How was that unfair?!"

"You have some kind of… hissing things in your boots!" Rakan waved his hands at them. "They obviously make you go faster!"

"No, I make myself go faster!"

"Hey! Why are you two upset now?" Xayah called, jogging over to us with Jinx right behind. I lifted my girlfriend into a hug when she ran towards me.

"She cheated!"

"I didn't cheat! You just want to show off!"

"Why would I need to show off when I'm already perfect?" Xayah laughed and walked over to him.

"That's right, babe. But do less yelling, okay?" He nodded, and then she raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to nod. When I did, Xayah kissed Rakan's cheek.

"Vi, come down." Jinx said. I leaned to the side just enough for her to kiss me.

"Must be troublesome to have such a height difference." Xayah smiled.

"It's just the same as the height difference for you two." Jinx put her arm around my waist. "But yeah, it does suck."

"I can make you taller!" Jinx squealed as I lifted her off the floor by her waist. "Taller!"

"Don't even think about it." Xayah said. Rakan dropped his hands and his ears drooped as he pouted. "You know I don't like heights."

"But now Jinx is taller!" Rakan whined.

"Because she doesn't mind heights!" I sat her on my shoulders.

"Heights are awesome! Like, two days ago, me and Vi sailed in the air over Piltover! It was-"

"Oh, no. Please, no details." Xayah held her hand up and looked away. "That sounds cool and everything, but I don't want to throw up."

"Isn't it a bit ironic that somebody who is half bird is afraid of heights?" I asked. Rakan grinned.

"Kinda, but we ignore that fact." He nestled his head between her long ears. "Anyway, are we gonna have another race."

"No, you are not!" Summoner Law charged up the hallway. "The four of you have been screaming and running around the entire institute for hours! Do you ever get tired?!"

"Nope." I grinned, earning a glare.

"We're not used to being in such a small space." Xayah said. "We're just getting rid of some extra energy." Law lifted Jinx off of my shoulders and placed her on her feet.

"Okay… We have some new Summoners today. How about we take the four of you into a practice match? That way, we can have a less destructive way to expend energy." The four of us looked between each other.

"Only if we get to pick teams." After a few seconds, Law sighed and agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Make way for the fastest bird alive!" I turned in my seat and watched… (Rakan? Yeah, Rakan.) kicked the cafeteria door open.

"Stop making such a scene!" I'm going to guess that the woman that followed him in is Xayah. I turned back and continued staring into my cup. The Summoners want to see me in about 5 minutes. Like everybody else in the room, I watched the new champions walk through the room, talking loudly. I don't know what they were saying. It seemed to be something in another language.

"They're so sappy." Twitch remarked as he walked past. "They need a kick in the pants…" I smiled and finished my drink, placing the empty cup back onto the table and placing my hat back on my head. One of the Rift's minions shuffled over to take the empty cup, and I pushed myself off of the seat, pulled my rifle onto my shoulder, and left. I smiled and nodded to multiple people as they greeted me, but I didn't have much time to talk.

"Ah! Caitlyn!" I never understood why all the summoners need to wear those robes. "This is just a hearing to straighten some things out." Nodding, I stepped inside the open door, and internally screamed when I saw a familiar mess of pink hair. With her feet kicked up over a desk like always.

"Ah, there we go." I walked over to the other empty desk, ignoring the bright blue eyes that followed me. I can't bear to look at the pure insanity that's taken over the once calm and confident look that she had. "Now, like it has been for a year, you two are no longer partners, correct?" A summoner in a lighter coloured robe sat at the front of the room that was modelled after a judges hall, looking through some papers.

"Correct." I said.

"And I am lead to believe that you are in possession, and I will not quote from what was said, Vi's gauntlets." I nodded.

"What was wrong with the way I said it?" Vi asked.

"If I must say it, you called your weapons 'sweet ass fisting devices'." Out of habit, I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "The _gauntlets_ will be surrendered to us for use in the Rift." I nodded. "Also, we will be removing the minor buff that you both get when you're on the same team."

"Oh no, I'm going to lose the opportunity to not get 1 fucking gold for each time she dies." I shot Vi a glare. "Can I also get rid of that shitty Officer skin?"

"What's wrong with it?" Summoner Blake asked.

"Damn outfit is suffocating and impractical. Who the fuck runs around in fucking heels?" Vi swung her feet to the floor again and stood up. "Can we wrap this up? Jinx is waiting for me."

"Yes, we can remove that skin from your roster. Dismissed." The two of us turned and started walking out of the room in sync. I only looked when I heard Jinx laugh.

"Did you get everything sorted out?" Vi lifted her off her feet and kissed her deeply for a few seconds before hugging her tightly. My hands tightened on the strap of my rifle.

"Yeah, I'm finally gonna get rid of that damn Officer skin." Jinx looked over to me, and smiled like a demon.

"Hey, Vi?" The Enforcer hummed and tipped her head so Jinx could whisper into it. "Let's go to bed." My anger started to boil.

"Bed, or bed bed?"

"Bed bed." I see that the two of them didn't gain any intelligence. "C'mon!" Jinx gave me another smile as the two of them walked away, Vi's hand on Jinx's hip, and for some reason, Jinx hooked her thump into Vi's back pocket.

"I can smell the jealousy from here." I turned again, and met Ahri's knowing eyes.

"I'm not jealous." I huffed, moving past her. "I'm just angry."

"Same thing." She said, following me. "So, long story short, you were so mean to Vi that she jumped right into Jinx's arms?" I swung my rifle off of my back and held it to Ahri's forehead. "Wow, geez. Touchy."

"Humans are still pointing guns at each other?" Somebody said behind me. I'm going to guess that because I don't recognise the voices, they are Xayah and Rakan.

"Caitlyn's just a jealous pants." Ahri smiled. How juvenile.

"She's not wearin' pants. They're just kinda… leg belts."

"Leg belts, Rakan?"

"Well then, you name 'em!" I'm going back to Piltover.

 **Take a wild guess at who I fucking love in league. There's two of them. Also, I noticed that most of my fanfictions are all light hearted and fluffy. Maybe I should take a darker turn?**


	7. Chapter 7

Arms of Another

Chapter 7

 **My girlfriend told me to not make any dark fanfics. I already know of a few I can write. While you read fluffy goodness, my mind killed characters. I have one that made even me cry.**

The sunlight broke through the curtains, waking me from a heavy sleep. I looked up at them, and huffed. I'll need to open those. There's quite a musty smell in here. Vi grumbled something in her sleep and rubbed her cheek on my chest. I smiled down at her and gently scratched the shaved side of her head. Head on my chest, arms around my waist… it's a good thing that she didn't lay on me fully. Vi is a lot bigger than me. The moment was perfect… until I felt drool on my skin.

"Hey." I patted her cheek. "Vi, you're drooling again."

"No I'm not." She grumbled, pushing herself further up the bed and resting her cheek on my shoulder.

"Then why do I have your drool on my chest?" Vi grumbled something else and laid her arm over it. "Wow, thanks."

"If you can't see it, it doesn't exist." Smiling, I kissed Vi's forehead and pulled her closer, still scratching her head. "Jinx." I hummed. "I think that I'm starting to bruise where you bit me."

"I know that your lip is." When somebody knocked on the door, I flinched, and then groaned. "Let me up." Vi rolled over, and I paused to pull the blankets over her. "Coming!" I called as the person knocked again. Shorts: on. Random t-shirt from the floor: on. Door: open.

"Morning, Jinx!"

"Ekko!" He laughed when I hugged him.

"From what I hear, you guys are settled in Piltover again." He pouted. "Why don't you guys come back home?"

"Unfinished business." Vi laughed from behind me.

"Well, of course you're still asleep." Ekko started to push past me. "You're such a lazy- oh, for-" He turned and left the room again. "Put some clothes on!"

"Who needs clothes?" Ahri asked, walking over. I looked back into the room, and Vi smiled at me as she got up.

"Vi does." I grinned.

"Oh, really? Let me help." Ahri laughed as I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm kidding, Jinx. Don't worry."

"Yeah, from what I've seen, Ahri doesn't play like that." Ekko grinned.

"Anybody that 'plays' like that should be slapped." Vi stepped out of the room, pulling her shirt down fully, barely covering her boxers. "Why do we need to wake up, though?"

"Because I want to hang out with my sisters!" Ekko whined. "Before you go back to that cesspool of tech!"

"Wait, are you two really sisters?" Ahri motioned to the both of us. Vi shrugged and rested her arm on the top of my head.

"It's 50/50, but who the fuck cares? It's not like anythin' bad'll happen." Ahri still looked unsure.

"Hey, we all grew up together. It was bound to happen sometime with two of us." Ekko laughed. "Used to think it was gonna be me, but then I noticed these two were only into women."

"It's no loss, right?" I asked, moving Vi's arm to my shoulder.

"Not really. As long as you two still hang out with me."

"Alright, as long as everything's happy, I'll be going." Ahri bowed to us and walked away, and then Ekko looked at us both and folded his arms.

"Can you two put some more clothes on before we leave?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Up we go!" I lifted Ekko off of the ground as he was stood in my hands.

"Sweet! There's a perfect view!"

"Your turn, Jinx!" I grinned at my girlfriend and knelt down again, making a finger basket.

"I still can't believe that nobody noticed us." She said, keeping a hand on my head as I lifted her up to the short building's roof. "C'mon!" Both Ekko and Jinx gripped one of my hands and pulled me up with them. It's like I can't climb.

"Got the trigger?" Jinx grinned at me and flipped the switch case open.

"Now, we wait." I huffed and laid back on the roof, putting my hand behind my head and closing my eyes.

"You don't need to sleep again, do you?" Ekko asked.

"Nah, just catching some sunlight. You don't get much of it in either Zaun or Piltover." Jinx started to trace the outlines of my abs, tapping the middle of each one when she traced the outline.

"Hey!" I opened one of my eyes and looked at the lip of the roof. "What are you guys doing up here?"

"Hey, Rakan." I reached over and offered my hand. When he gripped it, I pulled him up.

"We're gonna set off some bombs!" Jinx grinned.

"Real bombs?" Xayah asked as she was helped up.

"There's one!" The 5 of us all looked at the preoccupied Leona. When she was stood right at the right spot… Jinx hit one of the switches, and a water balloon popped above her head.

"Score!" Ekko laughed, giving Jinx a high-five.

"Okay, that was mildly entertaining." Xayah chuckled.

"Unless you're the victim." Leona sighed, walking over.

"Hey, Jinx wanted to use paint at first." I said, moving to my front and leaning off the edge. "It's just water." Leona stared me in the eyes for a minute, then nodded.

"I'll send Diana down here. Get her with the same trick, and I'll be satisfied." She said, walking away.

"More victims!" Jinx laughed.

"Most of what we've heard since we got here is about the two of you being insane." Xayah said after I moved back. "It's true, but not as bad as people have been saying."

"Yeah, I think somebody said that you ate a puppy?" Rakan gave us a weird look. "That one isn't true, is it?"

"Hardly." Ekko chuckled. "Vi's terrified of dogs, and Jinx doesn't eat meat." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I also heard one that you two are sisters?" I looked back at Xayah. "That one is quite concerning."

"Like I said to Ahri, it's a 50/50 chance." I told her, wiggling my hand. "Neither of us remembers that far back."

"And people call us weird." Rakan said, laying back and sighing.

"Diana!" Jinx called out. The Lunari jumped and looked over at us. "I think I saw something over there. Can you see anything?" All 5 of us watched her look at where Jinx pointed, then carefully step over and kneel in front of it. Jinx clicked one of the buttons, and another water balloon popped over her head.

"What the- really?!" Diana yelled at us as I high-fived Jinx. "What was the point of that?!"

"Leona asked us to." Ekko grinned.

"Of course." She sighed, rubbing her face.

"Can we have at least one day without the three of you causing trouble?" Summoner Law walked out of the building we were sat on. "Xayah, Rakan, are you part of the plan?"

"We just wanted to know what was goin' on."

"And we're not doing anybody any damage." Jinx leant back on her hands. "We're just havin' fun."

"Can you have fun without antagonizing the other champions?" Law asked. Rakan tapped my shoulder.

"Rooftop race?" I grinned at him.

"You're on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like always, wherever I am, Vi is close. She just above my mead with one of those Vastayan champions close behind. I was just getting ready to go back to Piltover, and of course this happens.

"Caitlyn!" I turned and looked up at Jayce. "I thought you might like some company to get back home."

"Thank you, Jayce." He started walking next to me. "I'll admit; these past few days have been taxing."

"Have you been sleeping?" I gave him a non-committal hand gesture. "Caitlyn, you need to sleep."

"I'm only tired because I've gotten used to sleep again. I'll be fine after a few more days." Jayce sighed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm getting worried, Caitlyn."

"This is how everything used to be."

"It's not." He stepped in front of me and put his other hand on my shoulder. "Back then, you had Vi. Now, Jinx has Vi and you're on your own." I narrowed my eyes at him. "This isn't anything like before, Caitlyn. The situation is a lot more dangerous, and you can't fight it on your own."

"You're underestimating me, Jayce."

"No, I'm not. I'm concerned." I closed my eyes, composed myself, and walked around him. "Caitlyn, you can't just walk away!"

"I can, and I am. I need to get something from my room." He started to follow me as I walked, until a really loud noise from just outside the window scared us both.

"Oh, fuck!" Another shape fell. "Are you okay?!"

"That hurt." Vi? Jayce opened the window, and I walked over to see.

"What the hell just happened, Vi?" He asked.

"Slipped on a leaf and fell off the roof." She laughed.

"Your shoulder doesn't look good at all." Rakan said.

"Well no shit, I just landed on it." I heard another couple sets of feet.

"What happened?" Jinx yelled. "Did you fall?"

"Yep. Now it feels like my shoulder's been run over." Xayah closed the window.

"How are you not screaming in pain?" She then asked.

"Oh please, Jinx has collapsed an entire building onto me before." Vi then hissed in pain. "Do you mind?!"

"I'm just seeing if it's broken or not." A few seconds. "It feels like it's just dislocated. Rakan, brace her for me."

"If I don't throw up out of worry." Jayce pushed the window open slightly and I peeked out. Rakan was side to side with Vi, an arm over her chest.

"Alright, sit still." Xayah lifted her other arm. "On 3. Ready?" They both nodded. Jinx looked understandably worried. "One, two, three!" I winced when Vi cried out in pain. I know I haven't seen her in a year, but I had to give her first aid all the time, and I'm still not used to hearing her be in pain.

"Fucking hell, that hurts!"

"It'll feel better in a second." Xayah said.

"That's what she said." Rakan laughed.

"It's been a while since I dislocated my shoulder last." Vi pushed herself off the floor. "I think that's the last rooftop race we can have."

"Yeah, let's just go home." Jinx said. The window was pushed shut for the second time.

"I can see where the insanity comes from." Jayce sighed. "Although, I'm quite surprised that they've become fast friends with the Vastayans. They're not entirely friendly."

"Both Rakan and Vi actually found someone with as much energy as each other." I said, heading towards my room again. "They won't follow back to Piltover, though."

"One less thing to worry about." Jayce chuckled, jogging to catch up. "You still can't do everything on your own, Caitlyn."

"Is all of this just an incredibly elaborate way to tell me that you want to become my deputy?" I opened my door and looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "Because if that's the case, I don't think the Mayor would be very impressed." I watched him stutter and trip over his words for a few seconds before walking into my room.

"That wasn't what I meant!" He called out, putting his head into my room.

"You young romantics are so high maintenance…" Karthus grumbled as he floated past. "Quiet down and let me sleep."

"Oh, apologies, Karthus." Jayce stepped inside and pulled my door shut.

"For the record, we are not romantics." I said.

"Noted." I picked my shoulder bag from next to my bed and placed a couple of my outfits into it. "But still, you need to take care of yourself."

"Jayce, you sound like my mother. Stop worrying about me." After what happened with Vi, I don't need anybody.

 **You know, I don't see why people like to shame me for what I enjoy. I started watching a Nickelodeon show called 'The Loud House', and it's pretty damn funny. Why do people yell at me for enjoying it?**


	8. Chapter 8

Arms of Another

Chapter 8

 **The hiatus is over! I got back into League and I had some ideas to spice things up here. (And include my favourite champions)**

"I hope that this one is as good as my last." Vi said, rolling her shoulders and hopping side to side.

"You made it; of course it's going to be." I patted her back, and finished tying the rope around her waist.

"It's still been a while since I've had a blast shield." It was hidden under her jacket, with the straps around her shoulders and chest.

"But this is the best way to try it!" I laughed. Vi turned and grinned at me.

"You could have just sat on my back, y'know. It'll be dangerous to pull yourself behind me on a skateboard." Shrugging, I rolled it back and forth under my foot.

"It'll be more memorable this way!" Smiling and shaking her head, Vi walked past me and rolled her bruised shoulder. "Does it hurt?"

"Kinda, but it'll get better." I winced when she lifted her jacket. "I'll have a shower when we get back home." When she nodded to me, I wrapped the rope around one of my hands. When she started to run, I stepped onto the board, braced myself, and laughed as she broke the first building wall by charging through it.

"Let's go!" It was kinda tough to swerve around the rubble, but who cares?! My girlfriend is breaking down a ton of walls! I kept a tight grip on the rope, laughing at the screaming civilians. Vi's blast shield is so fucking cool! Walls are nothing! The sirens that started to sound distracted me, and I hit a huge stone, flying forward and skidding along the ground. "Jinx!" I spit out a stone before Vi lifted me off the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" I tried to grin, but winced and picked a smaller stone out of a small cut. Then Vi heard the sirens. Panic crossed her face before she picked me up, ran and broke the last wall to the outside. Quickly glancing back, she broke through the entire street of buildings. Like, 20 of them! I flinched and had the breath knocked out of me as Vi pulled me tighter and used the hydraulics in her boots to leap onto a short rooftop.

"Let me see." She put me down and knelt in front of me, cupping one of my cheeks.

"I don't think we have time for that." I grabbed her hand and pulled myself up. "We can look when we get back home!" Vi looked at me for a few seconds, worry in her eyes.

"Okay." She got up and turned around, letting me jump onto her back. I hooked my ankles around her waist and hugged her neck. I am never ready when she runs. Of course I'm gay for my girlfriend, but feeling her muscles just makes me even hotter for her.

"You'll never get us!" I yelled, throwing my head back and laughing.

"Oh, fuck." Looking forward again, I hugged Vi tighter. One of the summoners' portals opened after she jumped, and it was where we were about to land. "Hang on!" She yelled. It didn't even surprise me when my girlfriend flipped herself over and hugged me close. I know when we hit the portal, because the magic that the summoners use has a weird tingle to it. When we landed, Vi huffed loudly as the breath was knocked out of her.

"What is going on?" I looked up, directly into Shen's weirdly glowy eyes.

"We got summoned at the wrong time." Vi laughed.

"We have a match to win!" Something behind me hit the ground hard, and a pair of hands lifted me up and put me on my feet. "All of us must do our best!"

"Thanks, Braum." Vi said as she accepted his hand up. The last member of our team was trying to shrink away.

"Hey, Lux." I grinned, throwing her a wink. "What's up?"

"She's probably just scared." I looked back to Vi, who started twirling a machete between her fingers. "There's no need to worry, Lux. We're not as dangerous as everybody says." When Lux looked back at me, I just shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I stepped out of the portal, I stepped forward and turned around, catching Jinx in a hug as she came through. That match was Shen against Fiora, me against Shaco, Lux against Xerath, and Jinx and Braum against Xayah and Rakan. Speaking of which…

"Coming in for a high-five!" I grinned and held my hand up for Rakan.

"I didn't think that you both were coming back so soon." Xayah smiled. Jinx stepped back and stretched her arms above her head.

"Yeah, well, we got away from the cops. Wasn't too bad." Something clicked with me, and I looked behind us.

"Are you okay, Lux?" She was looking at me, gripping her staff so tightly, her knuckles were white.

"She looks like she's about to wet herself." Rakan said, patting my shoulder. "What's the problem?"

"I-I-"

"She just wants to hang out!" Jinx pushed past me and hugged Lux, a huge grin on her face. "We can all hang out!" Xayah said something to Rakan in another language. He shrugged and said something else.

"Well, we're not gonna be mean to you, Lux." I grinned. "You don't believe what people are saying, right?"

"I-I heard Camille say that you killed people." Jinx still had her in a hug.

"Well, we have killed people, but they were bad people." Jinx huffed. "You are a nice person, and you need to be protected."

"Oh, gross." Xayah said before she walked away. "C'mon, Rakan. Let's go dance."

"I hope you mean the best kind of dance!" He patted my shoulder again and followed his girlfriend out of the room. Jinx and I looked at eachother.

"Did they mean dance or dance dance?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lux cleared her throat and pushed Jinx away from her.

"Well, if you two don't mind, I…would like to hang out with you." Jinx grinned widely and grabbed one of my hands with both of hers.

"This is awesome! We're gonna have an awesome day!"

"We'll have to go back to Piltover soon, though." I smiled pulling my jacket tighter. "We were on the run, and they might find our base."

"We'll be fine!" Jinx hugged Lux's arm. I don't know if I should be jealous or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

For once, I was the second person to walk through the portal. But for some reason, Jinx was nowhere to be seen when I walked through.

"Jinx?" I turned in a circle a couple of times. "Jinx?"

"In here!" I walked through the small living room and poked my head into the bedroom. I didn't fully know what to expect, but I couldn't help a smile when I saw her struggling to get her 'shirt' off. "I can't do any kind of romancey crap, but I want you right now."

"All you had to do was say." I chuckled, letting her grab my wrists and push me onto the bed. "I'm yours, remember?" The 'shirt' came off; Jinx pulled my mouth open by gripping my chin, and kissed me deeply. Knees on either side of my hips, and hands gripping my biceps.

"Oh!" There's somebody in the doorway?! Jinx bit my lip in surprise, and I cursed as she pulled away, pressing my fingers to the wound. "I'm so sorry! I didn't- I mean-"

"Lux, what the hell?" Jinx asked, leaning back so far, I gripped her back with my free hand before she fell. "How the hell?"

"I, uh, came through the portal just before it closed." She was in her Spellthief outfit, but her red face didn't match the other colours. "I didn't mean to interrupt!"

"Okay, nobody panic." Jinx squeaked as I lifted her up and laid her down. "Did the portal close?" Lux nodded. I picked a towel up and pressed it to my bloody lip.

"Are you alright?" I nodded to Jinx.

"You bite like a vampire." She grinned at that.

"I-I didn't realize…" Lux put her hands behind her back and looked at the floor, turning half-around.

"Look, just don't sweat it, okay?" I held my hand up and threw Jinx one of my shirts. "Let's just relax."

"I'm not really relaxed right now!" Jinx whined. She did pull the shirt on, which hopefully made Lux a bit less nervous. "This better be good." Jinx huffed, turning away and folding her arms.

"Relax." I walked back over and put a hand on her shoulder. I waved Lux over at the same time as I pulled the towel away from my face. "Ok, that stopped bleeding…"

"I really do have a reason for following you both here." Lux said. Jinx didn't turn around, but I knew she was listening.

"You're not going to bring assassins to our base, are you?" I threw the towel over her head and into the hamper I 'found'.

"Well, not assassins." I gave Lux a weird look. "Hopefully not assassins…" She mumbled, looking at the floor.

"I can't stand in this room anymore." Jinx walked around me and stormed out of our bedroom.

"Is…is she okay?" I looked down at Lux.

"Yeah, Jinx is just a bit frustrated." She started to go red again. "Come on." As I left the room to find my girlfriend, Lux stayed close behind me. The base was about 5 rooms, and I found Jinx in the kitchen, with her head in the fridge.

"Are you okay, Jinx?" Lux asked, gripping the back of my shirt.

"I'm cooling off." I had to bite my knuckle to force back a laugh.

"Just be patient." I patted her back as I walked past the breakfast bar. "Want some coffee?" Jinx groaned, not moving. Shrugging, I poured some for myself. "C'mon, Lux." The Demacian pulled herself onto one of the stools. "Why did you follow us here?"

"It's… complicated." She put her staff down on the bar. "My city is a very traditional place, as you probably know." I nodded and leaned on the counter. "Well, I was told last week by my mother that I was part of an arrangement, because I was the first girl to be born into nobility after a certain time."

"Sounds weirdly specific." Jinx said, finally pulling her head out of the fridge.

"Well, it is. My King decided that he would find a suitable wife for Prince Jarvan as soon as he was born."

"Hold on." I put my cup down. "As soon as you were pushed out of your mom's junk," Lux's face went red again. "You were supposed to marry J4?"

"Unfortunately, yes. As you both may be able to tell, I really do not want to."

"So, where do we come in on this?" Jinx asked, stealing my cup. Lux looked back at her lap.

"Well, I was uh, hoping that you two would help me."

"Help you how?" I asked. "I'm not going anywhere near an altar." She smiled, so that was a bit of a success.

"No, I wouldn't ask anything like that of you. I was just hoping that you could, uh, protect me." Jinx and I looked at eachother. "You both have no respect for rules or authority, which is perfect for somebody trying to run away from tradition."

"You want to stay here with us?" Jinx asked, getting a nod. "You do know that we're not exactly safe."

"From what I've see of the two of you, there is no way that you would intentionally hurt me." Sighing, I straightened my hair.

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, Lux." She looked hopeful. "Demacia's gonna come breaking our door down."

"That sounds like a challenge!" Jinx threw her cup out of excitement, ceramic and coffee covering part of the wall. "You ca definitely stay, as long as you don't interrupt us." Lux opened her mouth to ask, and then shut it and looked at her lap as her face went red and she nodded.

"I don't think it was intentional the first time." I grinned. "We might need to put a door up."

"Fuck that, it's our base."

 **Maybe I can actually focus on this now.**


	9. Chapter 9

Arms of Another

Chapter 9

 **Do I care that I changed the ship? Not really.**

"Fitzwillaim!" Well, my day is bad already. The door to my office was thrown open, and a _very_ angry mayor stood in the doorway, seething. Since Vi ran away, I moved my desk back to the middle of the room, instead of pushed against one of the walls to make room for the second one. It makes me look more intimidating.

"What is the problem, Sir?" I asked, putting my pen back into its holder.

"Who do we have Demacian soldiers at our doors?!" My day just got worse.

"Did you try asking them?" He glared and started to grind his teeth. "Why don't you ask Jayce to talk to them?"

"He's not in the city right now! Don't you think I would have thought of that?!" Judging past experience, no.

"Excuse me, Sherriff?" The Mayor stepped aside for one of my officers. "We have a lady, says her name is Quinn, asking to see you."

"Let her in." I got up from my chair and walked around my desk.

"Good morning, Caitlyn!" She gripped my hand in both of hers when I held my hand out for her to shake.

"Morning, Quinn." I returned the smile. Valor flew in over our heads and landed on the back of my chair.

"I heard the yelling. Demacia had a very good reason for sending a detachment." She turned to the mayor, then back to me. "Your last name is Fitzwilliam?"

"It is. Please, have a seat." As Quinn sat down, I turned to the mayor. "I'll control the situation, sir." Still seething, he turned and left.

"Would you like anything to drink, Ma'am?" The officer, who was still stood in the doorway asked.

"Oh, no thank you." She whistled Valor back to her so I could sit down without feathers in my hair.

"Tea for me, please." He nodded ad pulled the door shut. "Please, tell me what the problem is."

"The entire city of Demacia is in an uproar." Great. "Three days ago, Lux was supposed to be wed to Prince Jarvan, but she's been missing for ten."

"Arranged marriage, I assume." Quinn nodded. "I tend to be a good judge of character, and Lux was never the kind of person to have an interest in men." She laughed.

"I can vouch for that. However, this was arranged by the king mere days after she was born."

"My apologies, but what does this have to do with my city?" I asked.

"Well, when Garen asked the Institute to trace her, they found out that she came here, through a portal. With Vi and Jinx, strangely." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Of course she did." Quinn chuckled again. "Can't the Summoners bring her back?"

"They told us that since Lux was not in danger, or a criminal judged by the Summoners, they have no power on where she chooses to go."

"So Lux chooses to follow the two most dangerous people in the city." I sighed.

"I've been wondering, why did Vi become a criminal?" Quinn asked shrinking away when I glared at her.

"You would have to ask her. I didn't get much of the story." Standing up again, I walked over to my coatrack and lifted my hat off of it. "I will gather my forces and help you look for Lux." I'm not sure what Jinx ad Vi could be doing to her, but it can't be good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vi was doing pull-ups. Mostly shirtless. Lux was, and had been unconsciously staring at her for the past half hour. Of all the 'dangerous things' that everybody thought Lux could be doing, having incredibly intrusive gay thoughts was not one of them.

"Hey!" Jinx shouted, dropping a blanket over Lux's head. In the same second, the shout shocked Vi out of her meditative exercise, and she let go of the overhead bar.

"Oh, what the fuck?" The bruiser hissed, rubbing the spot on her backside where she landed. "Jinx, what the hell?"

"Lux was being a perv!" The young Crownguard struggled to pull the blanket away.

"I was not!"

"Then why were you staring at my girlfriend for so long?" Jinx leaned of the couch behind Lux and gripped her shoulders.

"I-I didn't realize I was?"

"Just leave her alone, Jinx." Vi laughed. "Nobody can resist this." She flexed her arms.

"Yeah, but those are mine." Letting go of Lux, Jinx walked over to Vi and gripped both of her hands. Whilst neither of them were looking, Lux giggled at the height difference, Jinx barely coming up to Vi's chin.

"I am yours, but you didn't do any of the work for these muscles." Jinx moved one of her hands to rest on Vi's stomach.

"Would you like me to leave the room?" Lux asked. She didn't really wait for an answer. Lux pushed herself up, standing on the TV remote by accident and turning it on.

"-story isn't known, but along with Sheriff Fitzwilliam, the Demacian soldiers-" All 3 of them turned to stare at the news. "-will be here until they find the fugitive from their city."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding." Vi was the first to speak.

"That was slower than I expected." Lux sighed.

"Can we blow them up?" Jinx grinned, pulling Zap from his holster. "That'll get rid of them!"

"Y-you want to kill them?" Lux asked, slightly creeped out by Jinx's grinning. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Nothing's too extreme!" Jinx yelled, turning into another room before poking her head around the corner. "Vi, go put a shirt on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How long do I have to carry this thing for?" I grunted, moving the huge metal thing back onto the top of my shoulder. "It's getting kinda heavy."

"Ok, ok! I can see them!" Jinx dropped to her knees, looking over the edge of the building. Lux is back at base, for obvious reasons. She doesn't really seem like she wants to kill people, either.

"What's the plan?" I put the thing down and knelt next to her. Jinx waved an arm to get me to be quiet and pointed to the group of people in the suspiciously empty street.

"Has Valor noticed anything?" Caitlyn asked. Quinn is here? We're not gonna be able to hurt her.

"Nothing. Lux has either not left her hiding place, or managed to wipe every trace of herself from the streets." I thought that they would have sent Garen to find her. Or sent more soldiers. There were only 9 of them in a box formation, looking bored.

"Alright, here's the plan." Jinx shuffled over to the thing I was carrying and opened the side, adjusting the wires. "You're gonna jump down with this when I arm it!"

"Awesome, I'm gonna get blown up." I grinned. I pulled the leg of my jeans up and made sure that the hydraulics were working.

"Of course you're not gonna get blown up. I love you too much for that."

"I'm going down with a huge bomb, how am I not gonna blow?"

"You have a blast shield!" Fishbones spoke this time.

"He can shut up, but he's right!" Jinx shuffled over, grabbed my jacket, and pulled me into a kiss. "It's a crazy plan, but it'll work!"

"I'm always ready for crazy plans."

"You've got like, 2 minutes." She snapped the case shut. Pushing myself back up, I lifted the bomb back onto my shoulder, resting it on the groove there. "Go get 'em!" I've climbed buildings with this thing, but it's bigger than me. Nobody noticed me as I stood on the edge of the building.

"She's definitely in the city somewhere." Quinn huffed.

"This is a large city, you know." Grinning, I stepped off. I landed about a metre away from them, the huge weight I was carrying sending shockwaves through the concrete, where I made a crater.

"Who are you guys looking for?" I asked. The soldiers raised their shields and spears, Quinn aimed her crossbow at me, and Caitlyn turned with her rifle. "Yeah, I don't recommend shooting me."

"Is that-"

"A giant ass bomb, yes." I said, knocking on the metal. "Don't even think about running right now. I have backup." Quinn looked terrified. Caitlyn just looked annoyed. "So," I put the bomb down, walked to the side, and leant on it. "What's up?"

"We're here for Lux." Quinn said, trying to look intimidating. "Did you kidnap her?"

"Why the fuck would I kidnap her? She hasn't got anything that I want." I heard Jinx laugh.

"Then where is she?" Caitlyn asked. "We all know that you can't hurt her." The bomb gave off a long beep. One minute and thirty seconds.

"You're talkin' like I wanted her to follow us." Quinn gave me a weird look.

"C-can you disarm that?" She asked, pointing a shaky finger. "I don't really want to be blown up."

"Yeah, what the hell." Pulling the case open, I pretended to pull wires. If I know these kind of people…

"Stand down in the name of Demacia!" Like clockwork, the soldiers started to surround me in a circle, spears pointed. His yelling muffled the one minute beep.

"Yeah, right. I don't answer to Demacia." I shut the case and turned in a circle, grinning to all of them. "But come and get some! I'll break all of you in half!"

"Wait!" Cait barked. "Vi is dangerous. Even if you outnumber her like that, you will lose."

"Looks like you haven't lost your edge, Cupcake." I grinned. She just glared and readied her gun. I'm sure that everybody flinched as Valor made that… squealing noise. It masked the 30 seconds beep. I tapped my blast shield to make sure it was working. It would not look good if I died right now.

"Stand down." She pointed her rifle at me. "This will not end well for you."

"I think it'll end just fine." The last 10 seconds on the timer made it beep insanely fast. The soldiers started to back up out of panic, but there wasn't enough time. What surprised me was Caitlyn. She ran straight for me. I'd strengthened my blast shield, so when the bomb blew up, it didn't affect me. I was just staring Caitlyn's hat down as she hugged me really tightly. "What the fuck?"

"I caught a bird!" Jinx yelled from the rooftop, shortly followed by Quinn yelling back. Gripping Caitlyn's shoulder, I pushed her away and held her at arm's length.

"Oh, relax. I just knew that the only place I wouldn't get hit was in your shield."

"Did you have to hug me like that, though?" She turned away and swung her rifle onto her back. "Don't be such a weirdo, Cait."

"Says the woman who went insane." I grinned and shrugged.

"I just fell for the right girl." As I looked back at the rooftop where Jinx and Quinn were 'fighting' something cold locked around my wrist. "Are you really trying to arrest me?"

"Yes." I lifted the cuffed hand above my head. "Stop being difficult."

"C'mon, _Sheriff_." I said in her accent, which started to make her mad. "I thought you were a super cop!"

"Give me your hand!" I kept it out of her reach, and when she tried to reach for the cuffs, I pushed her hat off. "Really?!" Cait turned to pick it up, and I checked the area out. The buildings were starting to crumble, and only where I was stood in the street was not cracked.

"Those soldiers didn't stand a chance." I looked up at Quinn. "Is that the best that Demacia could do?"

"Nobody cared about how dangerous you two are." She leant on the edge of the building, chin in her hand. "They're angrier about Lux running away, and trying to paint it as a kidnapping." Before Caitlyn grabbed my wrist again, I used my hydraulics to jump onto the top of the building, where Jinx was waiting to give me another kiss.

"We didn't kidnap her, y'know." Quinn shrugged and got up, Valor flying down to rest on her shoulder.

"I know that, but nobody else cares." She then put a hand on both of our shoulders. "It's fucked up for me, too. Just keep her safe."

"No worries. We've got this." I grinned.

 **If I keep going like this, I'll finish in no time. There's also going to be some serious smut in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Arms of Another

Chapter 10

 ***rubs hands together evilly***

Two weeks since Lux got here. The furthest she's been outside the base is about 5 feet from the door in the yard to 'meditate'. Really, she wants to try and ignore the fact that Jinx and I fuck a lot. Well, that's kinda difficult to ignore. Jinx can be _really_ loud. Speaking of which…

"Hey Viiiiiiii?" I huffed at the new weight on my back, and smiled at the hands that grabbed my boobs. "Guess what?"

"I don't really have to guess, do I?" I let her push me onto my back. "But is the couch really the best place?"

"What isn't a good place?" I did recently get some t-shirts. They never stay on me for very long, though. Like now, when it was being pushed over my stomach.

"Come on." Jinx started to whine as I picked her up, which stopped when she found the opportunity to hook her legs around my waist and bite my neck as hard as she could. "Ease up with that."

"Oh, come on. We both know you like it."

"I like biting, not chomping." Jinx laughed and moved to the other side of my neck, where she bit down again, but gently. As I laid her down on our bed, I put a hand above her head to keep myself from crushing her. It's the only bad part about being so much bigger than Jinx.

"You have such a pretty face." She smiled, cupping my cheeks. "You're never leaving me."

"Why the hell would I do that?" The kiss started out gentle, but it never stays gentle. Jinx tilted her head to deepen it, and hooked her legs tighter around my waist. If she wants to play that way, game on. Still keeping an arm above Jinx's head so I didn't hurt her, I moved my other hand to lift her ass up.

"What are you-" One knee on the bed, I pressed my hips into hers, grinding up slowly. Jinx moaned deeply and bit into my shoulder, her hands moving to my back, under my shirt so she could rake her nails down them. As I grinded on her and suckled the skin of her neck, my adorable girlfriend continued to make moans and mewls of pure pleasure, drawing blood on my back at the same time. "Wait! Wait!" I stopped everything.

"What? Are you okay?" Even in that state, Jinx grinned and pushed me up. I was insanely turned on, so I sat down next to her and used my shirt to wipe the sweat off of my face. Standing was not a good idea when your legs are shaking.

"I'm fine. You were just leaning in a bit too hard." I scratched the back of my head.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away." Jinx grabbed my hand.

"You don't have to apologize." An evil grin crossed her face, and she sat on my lap, facing me. "We both know that there's no way of me crushing you, though."

"You're way too small." Jinx made a 'pff' noise and pushed me over, her teeth on my neck. I felt her smile as I moaned and dug my heels into the mattress.

"Aha!" Jinx pushed herself back up, grinning widely. I tried to reach for her, but couldn't.

"What the-" I looked up. "When the hell did you tie my hands like that?" They were tied at the wrists, around one of the headboard poles.

"I had my teeth in your neck." I pushed my lower back up so she could push my shirt up. "Mhm. Your muscles are so hot."

"You've seen them before." One hand stayed on my stomach, and the other pushed my shirt fully off, almost getting it caught on my head. Then, the sultry look in her eyes vanished, and Jinx looked straight ahead at the wall, smiling. "Jinx? Are you alright?"

"I know that you're there, Lux." I looked to the door at the same time Jinx did, where a flash of yellow vanished from view. "This isn't the first time, is it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting another grin.

"I saw her yesterday." Jinx turned back to the door, her fingers digging slightly into my stomach. "Lux was watching uuuuus!" She sang, swinging her leg over my face and jumping off me, pushing the wind out of my lungs.

"I-I was not!" Jinx leaned out of the doorway and pulled Lux into the room.

"You don't need to be embarrassed!" I laughed when Jinx put her arms over Lux's shoulders and turned her towards me. She was completely red, with her eyes shut tightly. "C'mon, Princess!"

"I'm not-!" Lux opened her eyes and saw me, stopping in the middle of her sentence. "I-I-"

"I think Lux likes what she sees!" Jinx laughed, moving her arms to have one around her chest, and one around her stomach. "You're not gonna get judged, y'know." I tried to sit up again, forgetting that my hands were tied.

"Does that mean you want to play with us?" I grinned, making Lux turn even redder somehow. "I have no problem with it."

"Neither do I!" Jinx sang the last word and gripped Lux's wrists, turning her around. "Do you want to plaaaaaay?"

"P-Play?" Another grin, and my girlfriend pulled the 'princess' closer and kissed her. I only felt jealous for a second. Lux made no effort to push Jinx away, instead gripping the straps on her 'shirt'. I never would have guessed that Lux would be into something like this, but I'm not complaining.

"Guys?" I tried. I think they're a bit too into that. "Guys!" Jinx jumped and pulled away, leaving Lux panting and still red-faced. "I can just tear whatever's holding my wrists together."

"Go sit down, Princess." Jinx laughed, pushing her shoulder lightly. Ok, so. I'm shirtless, with my hands tied above my head, and Lux just sat next to me, breathing heavily. My underwear is also soaked, thanks to earlier, and that little display.

"Excuse me, Vi?" I focused on Lux as she shuffled closer. "May I, ah, touch you?"

"Do whatever the hell you like." I grinned. "I can't do anything back right now." She started to reach over, and then stopped with her hands in the air. When I raised an eyebrow, she moved again, placing her hands on my boobs.

"They're so soft." Lux smiled, slightly tightening her grip. "Are large breasts always this soft?" I shrugged.

"Been a while since I had a hold of big ones." I laughed when Jinx threw something at my leg. She knows I don't mind. I think she's beautiful. Lux, however, seemed to be in a trance. She kept moving her hands around my chest, ignoring the noises I was trying not to make. After what seemed like an hour of torture, she moved to sit across my stomach. It's even worse because she's in a skirt.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" I shook my head, and then moaned deeply as he pinched and started rolling my nipples between her forefinger and thumb. "I really do not know what I'm doing, but I seem to be doing it right."

"You should get your face in there." Jinx grinned, sitting down. She's planning something.

"Oh, uh, should I?" Lux looked at her hands, and Jinx saw her chance. The huff I made as Jinx sat behind Lux was her only notice of what was happening.

"Yeah, but they say that smaller boobs are more sensitive." Jinx laughed, gripping Lux's chest roughly. She made a noise halfway between a gasp and squeak. "But how does the princess taste?" As teeth met neck, Lux started to giggle, interrupted by moans as Jinx worked one of her hands under her shirt.

"That-that hurts." Lux muttered and winced as Jinx pinched one of her nipples.

"Oh, really?" Jinx gave me a smug look. "Let's see!" Some more squeaking was heard as Jinx pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it somewhere. "You're not even wearing anything underneath!" Jinx laughed, making Lux turned red again. "It's like you expected this to happen!"

"Maybe she did." I grinned. "I didn't expect to have my hands tied."

"And they're not getting untied!" Jinx laughed, tipping Lux's head back and shoving her tongue into the blonde's open mouth. I think Jinx meant to torture me. Lux gripped one of Jinx's hands as they made out, not noticing the other hand slowly sliding down her flat stomach.

"H-hey!" Lux managed to gasp as Jinx's hand pulled her skirt up.

"Relax, Princess. This is the best part." Jinx started nibbling at her earlobe. "Just trust me." Lux was starting to question, but then felt fingers slip past the elastic of her underwear and, from what I could see, stroke slowly and teasingly down her clit. Lux moaned quite loudly and tipped her head back, resting it on Jinx's shoulder.

"I think she likes it." I grinned.

"Vi! S-Stop staring!" Lux managed to pant out as Jinx continued to stroke her.

"Sorry, but I am not going to stop." Moving a hand to grip Jinx's head, Lux shakily listed one of her legs, and covered my eyes with her foot. "Oh, come on! You're sat on me!"

"Don't worry, she won't last much longer." Jinx laughed. The foot on my face started to shake, and just before it moved, Lux broke the pattern of moans to scream. I grumbled as the foot was dragged across my face as it fell, only to be greeted by Lux panting, red in the face, and drooling slightly.

"If only my first orgasm was that good." I grinned again. Lux made another weird noise and managed to get off of me, sitting down and leaning on one arm, trying to catch her breath.

"Check it out." I looked back at Jinx, who was rubbing part of my stomach. Definitely shiny. "That wasn't even the best that I can do, Lux."

"If that wasn't your best, people would line up to feel what was." I tipped my head to look at her, feeling Jinx get off of me, too.

"It's the best I've ever felt, for sure."

"I've been waiting for this." Jinx tipped my head back and kissed me. "Just tell me if I hurt you." Should have expected this.

"Not likely." Of course, the shorts were gone, and my girlfriend climbed back up, putting her knees on either side of my head. Jinx gripped my head and pressed her junk into my face, gasping and moaning blissfully as I flicked my tongue over her drenched folds multiple times before stopping to suckle at the most sensitive part of her clit.

"Fucking -ah!- fucking perfect!" Jinx tightened her grip on my hair and pressed herself harder into my face. With a couple of tugs, I tore whatever was keeping my hands together apart. I used one hand to grip her thigh, and placed the other on her waist, slowly stroking up and down. I love feeling every inch of her. At the feeling of hands on the waistband of my jeans, I made the only noise I could with my mouth busy and pushed my ass up, letting them come off.

"What the- Oh, Lux is joining again!" I wasn't allowed to stop, though. Every time I tried to pull away, my face was pushed closer. My jeans came completely off, and Lux either sat or knelt on the bed next to me, one of her small hands on my thigh.

"I hope I do this right."

"Don't second guess yourself, princess! Just go for it!" A hand went under my boxers, and touched me for a second before recoiling. I still groaned, gripping Jinx's thigh tighter. "Don't –fuck- don't second guess yourself!" I'm still doing a good job of this.

"She's so wet…" Lux mumbled. What the fuck else do you expect? This time, her fingers pressed into my entrance, and I moaned as loud as possible, with having my mouth full. It's always such an amazing feeling to be fucked. Lux was still hesitant as two of her digits slowly slid into me, but I think my moans and back arching told her that it was right.

"Oh, fuck!" Jinx started thrusting against my face. "Princess, try curling your fingers!"

"Stop calling me princess!" There was a pause between her thrusts as she thought about it, and the next time Lux pushed her fingers into me, they curled up and hit exactly the right spot. Jinx's thighs tightened around my head, and the second time that Lux curled her fingers like that, my walls clamped around them, and I got that sweet feeling of release washing over me.

"Fuck, fuck, oh, fuck!" Jinx somehow pushed my face further into her cunt as she moaned for the final time and came, her juices splashing over my face and neck. I regained control before she did and pushed myself up, keeping a hand on Jinx's back so she didn't fall.

"You okay there, Lux?" I grinned, folding my legs and sitting Jinx down, keeping an arm around her back as she rested her cheek on my shoulder.

"I'm better than okay." She moved over and rested her head on my other shoulder. "Would it be overstepping if I never wanted to leave?"

"We're not letting you go back to a city where you won't be happy." I kissed her forehead. "Your life is your choice. Nobody tells you how to live it."

 **This took a while for two reasons. One) I am 20 years old, but every time I type the word 'nipples', I have to turn away from my desk and laugh. Two) I have not been sleeping well. There are also the points where I'm like: "Is this too childish of a word? What word would the character use?"**


	11. Chapter 11

Arms of Another

Chapter 11

 **I really need to start doing more plot. There is actually a plot.**

"Everything has been suspiciously quiet since the bomb incident." Jayce said, flicking through my paperwork. "Maybe Lux has something to do with that."

"It's not a good thing that we have our allies' royalty hiding out in the city." I said, standing up. "What makes it even worse is that we can't find her."

"Are you worried about Lux?"

"Of course I am! She's barely eighteen and hiding out with two people who belong in a padded hospital room!" Jayce put a hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down.

"Don't worry, Caitlyn. We'll find her." He sighed. "How long has it been?"

"Three weeks. Demacia is ready to go to war for this." I sat on the edge of my desk and rubbed my forehead. "I don't think we're ready for a war."

"Is anybody ever ready for a war?" I paused, and then stared Jayce down for about a minute.

"We don't need any philosophical words of wisdom, Jayce. We need results." He still smiled and leant next to me on the desk. He inhaled, ready to say something, interrupted by a shockwave. "Oh, of course." I sighed, moving around my desk to pick my hat and rifle up.

"Well, nothing ever said that it would be a quiet day." Jayce chuckled, picking his hammer up.

"Sherriff! Explosions in the noble quarter!" One officer said, coming through the door.

"We're on it." He stepped aside so Jayce and I could rush outside and hop into one of the cars. "It's not surprising that the noble quarter is being targeted, though." He mused, starting the car.

"Why is that?"

"The three of them must have a deep hatred for nobility." He started to drive, and the more I thought about it, he was right.

"There's no way that Lux would be in on any bombing, though." I said. "She's much too nice for that." When we got there, there were already a few ambulances and police cars, making a blockade at the end of the road. As we got out of the car, people were whispering worried words, trying to see what was happening.

"Clear a path!" I called, walking through the crowd as they split like water. When I saw what everybody was staring at, I froze, feeling Jayce bump into me.

"Hello, Caitlyn!"

"Lux?" I can't believe this. She looked innocent enough. I expected a change in clothing, but keeping her original armour was probably a sign of rebellion. One hand behind her back, she was twirling her staff in the other hand, ignoring the smoking concrete and injured citizens surrounding her.

"What brings you here?" Her smile seems normal… but she is standing in the centre of destruction.

"We're here to see why things have been exploding." Jayce stepped up next to me, resting his hammer on his shoulder. "Did you do all this, Lux?"

"Well, not on my own." She moved her hand from behind her back and held it out. An ignition box. Jayce stepped back again, and I knelt down, rifle aimed and ready. Smiling, Lux flipped the case over one of the buttons open, and I heard a soft _beep_ underneath me. I'm getting some Déjà vu, here. "This is more of a… start. What better way to start is there than blowing up people who don't care for others?"

"Summoners." I broke eye contact with Lux to look up at Jayce. He was staring at a portal above our heads.

"Summoners!" I looked back, and Jinx and Vi jumped down from one of the buildings, running to Lux as a portal appeared over her head. Within the same second, all five of us were captured by the portal lights. Jayce took hold of my arm as we started to float through the tunnel.

"I guess they weren't too happy about Lux's behaviour." He smiled, looking at me.

"They still can't do anything. She didn't actually harm us." Even with no gravity, I strapped my rifle to my back.

"You never know, maybe the Summoners are sympathetic to what Lux almost went through." The tunnel faded, and the two of us landed safely in the Institute of war. On the other side of the room, Vi was sat on the floor, leaning back, Jinx was knelt down, and Summoner Yang had just taken the ignition box from Lux.

"You do realize that we have rules about harming other champions, right?" She sighed.

"I wasn't actually going to hurt them." Lux put on her sweetest smile. "I just wanted to intimidate."

"Okay, I was thinking that nothing happened, but Lux just got incredibly creepy." I muttered to Jayce, who chuckled.

"Luxanna, would you not prefer to go back to Demacia with your family?" The other Summoner, Law, asked. "They are really worried about you."

"No they aren't. They're worried about their image." Vi pushed herself up and helped Jinx to her feet.

"Demacia is also threatening war with Piltover over this." Yang added.

"They don't know that Lux came with us on her own?" Vi asked, putting an arm around Lux's shoulders and resting her chin on the shorter girl's head.

"They refuse to believe that she would do such a thing." Law said. "Garen is also attempting to pressure us into doing something, despite the fact that this is not part of our power as Summoners."

"I'll talk to him!" Lux twirled her staff in her hand, making it vanish in a flash of light.

"Can I have my ignition box back?" Jinx asked as Lux and Vi walked towards the door.

"If I gave it to you, I would not have a clear conscience." Yang said. Jinx just shrugged and left. "We didn't forget about either of you." Yang turned to us. "We brought you both because we'd like to talk about the current situation?"

"I hope you mean to offer a solution." I folded my arms and sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Vi, do that thing again." Lux looked up at her and held one of her arms out.

"It's as if you like being tall." I couldn't help a laugh as Vi leaned over, gripped both of Lux's elbows as she locked them in place, and lifted her into the air, spinning in circles.

"My turn!" I ran a few steps and jumped, hooking my arms around Vi's neck, and my ankles over her stomach.

"What am I? A climbing frame?" She put Lux down and tipped her head back. Still grinning, I kissed Vi's cheek.

"You're stronger than both Jinx and I combined." Lux smiled and folded her hands behind her back. "Besides, being lifted into the air is fun!"

"Jinx! Lux!" A younger summoner jogged over, leaning on his knees to catch his breath. "There you both are! We're waiting on you both for a match!"

"Awh man." I huffed and jumped off of Vi's back. "Don't get lost." I said, pointing at her face.

"Why the fuck would I get lost?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, what about this?" Rakan threw a piece of food at me to get my attention. "If you and Jinx had a kid, what hair colour would it have?"

"We were talking about cities in Valoran, where the fuck did kids come from?" He grinned at me. He kinda ambushed me as I walking over to the cafeteria. It's kinda weird that Xayah got summoned at the same time as Jinx and Lux.

"I just thought of it."

"No you didn't." I huffed, looking around. "You saw Annie walk in."

"So? Answer the question." I am so tempted to smash his pocket mirror.

"What does it matter?" I threw some food back at him. "What about you and Xayah? If you guys had a kid, would it be an actual bird?" I expected Rakan to laugh it off, but he puffed his cheek out and looked at the table.

"I have no idea." Sighing, I put my face in my hands.

"Haven't you seen a kid from your clan or whatever?"

"Probably, but it was years ago! How am I supposed to remember?!" Rakan folded his arms, leaned back in his chair, and pouted. "Hey! I asked you first!"

"Asked me what?" I grinned.

"What your kid would look like! What colour hair would it have?"

"Fucked if I know. Might have pink, might not." I tried to drink some of my coffee. Rakan nearly slapped it out of my hand.

"Your hair has always been pink?!"

"You thought I dyed it like this?!"

"Everybody does!" Draven yelled from the other side of the cafeteria, laughing when I flipped him off.

"Can you even prove that?" Rakan asked, meeting my eyes when I started to stare him down. I shrugged, got up, and unbuttoned my jeans. "Okay, okay! Stop! I believe you!" As I sat back down, most of the Champions in the room cheered or clapped, laughing along with me.

"Don't challenge me, buddy." I grinned again, actually drinking my coffee. "Every fuck I ever gave flew out of the window a while ago."

"From what I hear, you're getting quite a few fucks back." Sejuani was sat behind me, but leaned back on her chair to make sure I saw her grin.

"Jealous?" She started scowling. We both flinched and turned when somebody hit their table really hard. Garen stood up and walked out, fists clenched and face red.

"Somebody's mad." Rakan turned back from looking at the door.

"He's just angry. I would be if my sister started avoiding me." I huffed, scratching the shaved side of my head. I need to cut this down again.

"Forgive me, enforcer. Isn't Jinx your sister?" I turned in my chair and look at Volibear, sat on the floor across from Sejuani.

"Why does everybody ask me that? I have no fucking idea." I got up and headed for the door. "Who the fuck even cares?!" Was what I yelled before leaving. Waiting for a few seconds outside of the door was worth it, since Rakan came running after me.

"You put on quite the show." He grinned, patting my shoulder. "You're not upset, are you?"

"I'm fine." I also forgot to button my jeans again. "People have been asking questions like that since me and Jinx started dating."

"But what if you are sisters?" Rakan asked as we started walking nowhere in particular.

"What does it matter? If we are, it won't matter. It won't matter if we are, either. It wouldn't be the worst thing that we've done."

"By that you mean-"

"Murder." I grinned. "But who here hasn't killed somebody?" Rakan breathed in, ready to speak, exhaled. Inhaled and raised a hand, exhaled. And then again.

"What about that kid, uh…. The one that throws rocks!"

"Taliyah?" He nodded. "I would have no fucking clue. I don't speak to her."

"And the kid that throws fire?"

"Annie has definitely killed people." Some of the colour drained from his face. "The kid's a psycho. Stop asking. I don't know everyone." I added when he opened his mouth to speak again.

"I know less people than you!"

"Hey, look," A door opened, and Sarah Fortune leaned on the doorframe, still half asleep. "I get that the both of ya are loud and easily excited, but can't ya go somewhere else and let me sleep?" I didn't even notice that we'd walked near people's rooms, but I'm glad we did. It's not every day you see a hot pirate in a loose tank top and tight shorts with messy hair.

"Sorry, Sarah." I grinned, grabbing Rakan's arm and pulling him away. "You look hot, by the way!" I called back.

"Keep it in your pants!" She called back, shutting the door.

"Human women are weird." Rakan said, smoothing his hair down.

"Everybody's weird here."

 **I need to get this stuff typed out faster. Also, Gaaaaaaaay!**


	12. Chapter 12

Arms of Another

Chapter 12

 **I'm probably going to start steering this towards the end. When I finish it, which other League fanfic do you want me to continue?**

Demacia have somewhat calmed down, but that's only because they were told by the Summoners that they can't start a war with my city. If I find Lux, I am stuffing her into a box, bolting it shut, and sending to her back home. I can't deal with this added stress. Jayce isn't really helping, either. He is for some reason under the impression that I'm upset or distraught at the fact that Vi and Jinx are, for lack of a better term, shaking their relationship in my face. Even if the rumours around the Institute are true, and Lux is somehow part of it now, I really do not care.

"Excuse me, Caitlyn?" I looked up at the door as Jayce opened it. "I have something… interesting for you."

"Interesting how?" I put my pen back into the holder and got up, walking over.

"I'm not sure that I can explain it. I'm quite confused." This is definitely going to be interesting. He led me to the interrogation room, and as we entered the room behind the mirror, I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I can understand why you're confused, but why are Jinx and Vi sat in there?" I can't see any sign of a struggle. The two of them are quite relaxed. Vi had her feet on the desk, and Jinx was sat facing her, with her feet on Vi's lap.

"I wish I could give you an answer. I actually woke up to them in my apartment." I looked up at my friend, but he looked as confused as I felt. "They were watching TV for some reason. When I woke up, I came out and they just waved to me."

"Then why are they here?"

"Well, when I told them that I was bringing them here, Vi just shrugged, and Jinx told me to put some pants on." I supressed a smile. "I got changed, and just drove them over here. They put up no resistance, which is why I'm so confused." They're planning something. I turned the room's microphone off, and whatever Vi was in the middle of saying cut off, and she looked at the top of the mirror, grinning.

"We're being watched!" She laughed. It's still incredibly unsettling to see how much her eyes have changed.

"By who?" Jinx followed her eyes, staring at her own reflection.

"I might have an idea." Jinx pulled her feet back as Vi got up, walking to the one-way mirror. Where Jayce and I are stood, they can't hear us or see us. For about a minute, she stood in front of us, staring. Then she punched the wall just below the mirror, breaking the damping field that was hiding us from view.

"Hey guys!" Jinx laughed, waving. "Are you watching us?!"

"Can they hear us now?" Jayce asked, looking at me.

"Judging by a lack of an answer, I'm guessing no." He rolled his eyes. "Sit down! I'm coming in!" I called into the room after pressing the right button. As Vi walked back over to the table, I opened the first door and looked at Jayce. "Be ready for anything." He nodded, and I left the room, inhaling and readying myself before I stepped into the interrogation room.

"Hatlady!" Jinx ran over and slammed the door shut. Before I could react, one of the chairs in the room was driven into the door around me, the seat of it stopping inches away from my chest.

"Hey." My arms were trapped by my sides, and now I have Vi inches away from my face. "We just really couldn't resist bothering you."

"We're doing it in the best way!" Jinx laughed, moving to Vi's side and pulling her jacket open. I started to feel panic as Jinx pulled a bomb out of one of the pockets and ran to the opposite wall.

"Relax, Cait. We're not gonna hurt you." The fact that Vi was so close to my face, coupled by her talking in a weirdly calm voice made my heart race.

"Then why did you trap me between a door and a chair?" Judging by the look in her eyes, I should not have asked. With no means of escape, I stood there helplessly as my ex-friend pulled my mouth open and kissed me deeply. Trying to move away was pointless, but I still tried. As much as I hate to admit it, I was enjoying it.

"Boom!" The explosion on the other side of the room made Vi pull away and look around, which gave me a chance to regulate my breathing. I know that my face was red, but I didn't really care. Where is Jayce?

"Sorry 'bout that." Vi turned back, her face still inches away from mine. "We just needed some way to bother you."

"Get me out of this."

"Are you really in the kinda place to make demands, Hatlady?" Jinx walked over, hands behind her back and psychotic smile on her face.

"We should probably go back to see if Lux is alright." Vi moved back, still grinning at me. "I still don't understand why she wanted to clean everything."

"Our place is kinda gross." Jinx responded. Then, she gripped my face and placed a really rough kiss on my cheek. "Bye, Hatlady!" She laughed, ducking under Vi's arm and running outside.

"Catch ya later, Cupcake." Vi winked at me and followed Jinx, leaving me trapped against the door and incredibly confused.

"Oh, geez." Jayce was now at the new hole in the wall, carefully stepping over the chunks of brick.

"Why didn't you stop them?!" I tried to push the chair away from me, but it just hurt my chest.

"I tried! I couldn't open the door, so I just ran outside and over here!" When he stood in front of me, it took Jayce a few seconds to process before he gripped two of the chair legs and started to pull. The chair barely budged before he let go, exhaling deeply. "I can't believe how strong Vi is."

"Admiring her is not helping my situation!"

"Ok, ok." Thinking for another few seconds, he slid his hands under my arms, which made me squirm slightly, and tried to lift me out.

"That's not going to work, my hips are too wide." My heels hit the floor again, and Jayce sighed.

"I'm going to find a saw. We'll take the seat off of the chair." I watched him run back outside. Was I hallucinating, or did Vi just make out with me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're headin' home, sheriff." The four officers I was sat with all got up, coats in hand.

"I hope you're not driving." I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not! We wouldn't be very good police if we broke the law!" He's obviously drunk the most. They all left with variously slurred 'goodbye's and 'see you tomorrow's. I went back to looking into my mug, staring into my own ice blue eyes. Did I really make a mistake? Could it have been the biggest mistake I ever make?

"What's up, babe?" I looked up, supressing a gag as a stereotypical 'bro' sat next to me, resting his arm on the seat behind me. "Why'd your friends leave?"

"They were my colleagues." I shifted away from him. "Go away." I am sat at a half circle booth, so I can easily get out.

"There's no need to be so rude." He moved closer again. I am feeling an overwhelming urge to smash this mug of beer over his head. "I was just gonna see if you wanted to party with me and my friends." I looked to where he was pointing. Three other men were sat, in loose tank tops and backwards hats.

"Fine. No, thank you." I shuffled around the table, picked my hat up, and walked away from him and sat at the bar, hoping the conversation was over. Finishing my drink, I waved the bartender over, asked for another, and dropped some money into his hand.

"C'mon, babe." I couldn't help a sigh as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "We'd love to have you chill with us."

"Let go of me, or lose your hand." I brushed it off and glared up at him. "Leave me alone."

"That's no way to talk to somebody who's trying to show you a good time." Oh, great. There are more of them. I looked at my other side, into another grinning face.

"I'm not interested." Again, I went back to staring at my own eyes in the reflection of my drink. Did I really mess everything up?

"C'mon, somebody as hot as you shouldn't be sat by yourself!" I pushed another hand away. There is obviously not going to be any thinking done here. I drunk my mug of beer, got up, and put my hat on. As I started walking, I started to feel lightheaded. I know I didn't drink that much. Outside, it got worse. I had to brace myself against the wall as the world spun. Did they… did they drug me? How did I not notice?

"I can't believe that worked!" Four pairs of feet. They're coming. I fought to walk, turning into the alleyway, my legs buckled underneath me, and I fell to the floor, quickly losing all ability to move.

"Where the- oh, right here!" I heard them surround me. "Serves the bitch right for dressing like this." My work uniform does not deserve anything.

"C'mon. We better get her out of here before-"

"Before what, fuckers?!" It's been a while since I was last glad to hear that voice. Vi crashed into the ground, probably sending these men flying. Two smaller pairs of feet followed shortly after, Jinx's yelling probably not doing much in the way if intimidation. The second pair stopped just in front of me, and small hands cupped my face.

"Caitlyn, are you alright?" Lux asked, opening one of my eyes. I can already see that one of the men has a hole in his chest. "I think she's awake!"

"Let's just kill these fuckers!" I heard bones break, and a scream of pain. Now, usually, I don't condone killing. But, I can't exactly move right now…

"It's ok, I've got you." Lux gripped my shoulders and rolled me onto my back. "I can't lift you up, though…"

"These guys won't hurt anybody anymore." I can already smell blood.

"What did they do?" Jinx asked. "They said that something worked."

"Probably some kind of drug." Vi sighed. "Nobody like that deserve to be alive."

"It's snowing…" Lux almost whispered. I started to feel the cold drops on my skin. I forgot that Snowdown was coming. "What do we do?"

"The only thing we can." Vi said. Then I felt her lift me, one hand under my knees, and her other arm on my back. "Let's get her home."

"Our home?" Jinx asked as we started to move.

"Of course not our home."

"I have her hat!" Lux called out, running to catch up. "Do you know where she lives, Vi?"

"I used to. I will if she hasn't moved house." I haven't.

"What if she has?"

"I don't know, drop her off with Jayce?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

My head was _pounding_. I was glad that I could move my arms, because I needed my hands to cover my eyes. Whatever was slipped to me gave me a huge hangover. I only drank about four pints of beer, but this hangover makes it feel like I drank about fourty. My liver is probably thankful that I didn't.

"Caitlyn! You're awake!"

"Jayce, Jayce…" He walked over, light on his feet. "Please don't talk too loudly."

"Sorry." He sat down by my feet. "I've been here for most of the night. You texted me that you were unable to move, which was not quite believable."

"I wasn't. I was drugged." I felt him shift around. "I didn't text you, though."

"Well, whoever did used a lot of little faces. And didn't quite spell correctly." That must have been Jinx. "Regardless, I'm glad you're okay."

"My head is throbbing." He chuckled and placed a hand on my arm.

"It's alright. You just keep resting, and I'll take care of everything." Oh, I can't wait for my police to find those bodies in the alleyway.

 **Remember people, if anybody tries to do to you what happened to Caitlyn, you kill them.**


	13. Chapter 13

Arms of Another

Chapter 13

 **I play Vi so much, whenever I see her name, I think people are talking to me. It's even worse because my actual name is Quinn. I'll never escape this game.**

Now I have even more to think about. It took me two days to feel completely fine. Thankfully, Jayce found some of whatever was used on me in the dead men's pockets, and started a crackdown. It's mostly worked. We've managed to get warnings over the radio stations, and my officers are giving random searches for it. Any kind of drug that makes a person unable to move for a couple of days is the work of somebody evil.

"Afternoon, Caitlyn." I looked up from my work, forcing a smile as Jayce came into my office. "Just to let you know, we've found a couple more people dead."

"Any idea why?"

"It could have been anything. It was kind of hard to identify them." I raised an eyebrow, and he cleared his throat. "They were, uhm, exploded." Sighing, I got up and moved some completed papers. "I hate to admit, I did throw up."

"Do I need to go to the crime scene?" Jayce shook his head.

"They were identified, it's alright. No prizes for guessing who they were killed by, though." Giving him a rare smile, I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked, patting his stomach. "You're not much for crime scenes, are you?"

"I'm fine, Caitlyn." He chuckled, gripping my wrist. "Moving from the Mayor's Office to the Police Station was just a bit of a culture shock." Well, I can't argue there. "More importantly, how are you feeling?"

"If you mean in regards to what happened, I'm fine. I've survived worse." Frowning, Jayce gripped my other wrist and looked me in the eyes intently. Is it just me, or the air starting to become tense?

"You still haven't told me how the men that attacked you turned up dead." I'm not entirely sure if I can tell him the truth.

"I don't know, either. I was unconscious." He didn't believe me, and I don't really blame him. "Look, I really-" He didn't let go of my wrists as I tried to move away. "Jayce, let go."

"I know there's something that you're not telling me." He said, leaning towards me slightly. I always hated how much taller he is. "You can tell me, Caitlyn." Jayce leaned forward again, and my heart rate elevated. Is he…?

"I appreciate the offer," I pulled my wrists away. "But that's all I know, Jayce." Turning back to my desk and moving some of the papers, I silently breathed in deeply, trying to control my heart rate.

"Your being okay is my first priority, Caitlyn." He stepped behind me and placed a hand on the small of my back. Okay, I really do not need this right now.

"I appreciate that." I said, placing a hand on his chest and making him step back. "I really need to focus on my paperwork for this crackdown." We stared at each other for a few moments. Finally, Jayce sighed and left. Leaning against my desk, I tried to shake some thoughts from my head. I really did make a mistake. I should have accepted Vi's feelings for me. I really miss her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, so, you solder this wire over here."

"What about this wire?"

"That one's useless. Why is it even in here?" I smiled as I wiped some of the sweat off my face. "I can fix that busted treadmill over there, but I have useless wires when it comes to my specialty." Jinx grumbled, pulling some of them out.

"Nobody is better than you with bombs, Jinx." She smiled up at me, and then turned back to Lux. The treadmill was working fine, since I was running on it. I'm thankful that my need for exercise is being indulged. I don't get to run as much as I used to.

"Okay, so this wire goes over here?" Lux asked.

"Yeah, exactly!" Jinx soldered it on, grinning. "This is gonna be a fuckin' huge one."

"It's smaller than the one I carried." She shrugged, not even looking at me.

"I can pack a lotta firepower into a smaller case. That one was for show." Lux looked up at me again, her eyes moving down to my stomach.

"My eyes are up here." I grinned, pointing to my face. She blushed slightly and looked back at the bomb, not escaping Jinx's attention.

"Is it playtime?" She asked, grinning widely. I started slowing the treadmill, whilst Lux hid behind her hands. She'll stop doing that eventually.

"Can I take a shower first?" Patting my face with the towel, I smiled again as Jinx got up and hugged me.

"No. You smell better this way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud crash outside made me wake up. What the hell was that? Getting up carefully, so I didn't disturb Jinx or Lux, I walked over to the only window in the room and pulled the curtains open carefully. I can't see anything, but we are close to the ground. Well, I'm not going to be able to sleep without knowing what that was.

"It got cold…" Jinx mumbled, shuffling closer to Lux. After pulling some boxers on, I pulled the bedcovers up for them, smiling when she sighed happily. I pulled on the darkest clothes I had, including my hydraulics. As I left the hideout, I pulled the hood on my jacket up and tied the strings, so I couldn't be easily recognized. It's like, the middle of the night, anyway. Breaking into a run, I jumped onto a low rooftop and kept my sped, looking left and right for anything weird.

"We must be getting close." Hell-o, what's this? Skidding to a stop, I dropped to my knees and looked over the edge of the rooftop.

"Are you sure that we won't get caught?" That's a Jarvan. With an added Garen walking away from a wall he just broke. "It won't look good for a Prince to be sneaking around in an allied city."

"Nobody's going to notice us, your highness." Garen said, swinging his sword onto his shoulder.

"You've been noticed." I said in a low voice, ducking down when they started looking around.

"Who…?"

"Where did that come from?" Jarvan asked. "Who's there?!" When I heard them step away, I looked back over the edge of the roof, but they hadn't stopped looking around.

"There!" Garen yelled, pointing up to me.

"Aw, you saw me." I grinned, resting my face on my hand. "What the hell are you guys doin' here, anyway?"

"Looking for my sister!" Garen yelled, pointing his sword at me. "Where is she?! I know you have her!"

"I don't 'have' anybody." I said, jumping off the roof. "Lux came here freely, and she can leave whenever she wants." I dodged a sword swipe, and pulled my hood down.

"Why would she leave Demacia like that?! You obviously kidnapped her!"

"Garen, calm down." J4 stepped forward and gripped his shoulder. "We don't need to fight with anyone." Should I push this? Oh, it's so tempting.

"How can I calm down when this… _dyke-_ "

"Come the fuck here. I'm going to break your teeth." My amusement vanished, and pure anger took over. "There's nothing more I hate than that word."

"You poisoned Lux with it!" Garen swung for me again, glaring when I dodged.

"Both of you-"

"Stay out of this, Jarvan." I cracked my knuckles and stared Garen down. The Prince took a step back, flinching at the sound. "Unless you want to get the same treatment."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

All I hear is beeping, what is beeping?! I went to reach over Vi, but found that she wasn't next to me. Weird.

"What is that?" Lux yawned, sitting up. "It sounds like your phone."

"It probably is." I patted the bed where Vi should have been. Where did she go? Lux put her hand on my arm and reached over me, picking my phone up and answering it.

"Hello? No, this is Lux. She's right next to me." I turned over to watch her. "What is- No, we don't know where Vi went. Oh. Really?"

"What happened?" Lux waved me off.

"Ok, yes. We're on our way."

"Where is she?" I sat up as Lux put my phone back.

"At the Institute. Apparently, there's been a bit of an incident." She got up and started to get dressed. "Come on, we need to get over there."

"How didn't we notice her leave?" Lux shrugged as I got up.

"You were asleep!" Fishbones called out from his chair. I got a weird look as I flipped him off.

"You get ready, and I'll open a portal." She said, walking into the other room, stopping to get her staff from Fishbones' and Pow-Pow's chair. I could feel the power as I laced my boots. It kinda sucks that Lux can open portals to the Institute, and the only thing I can do is wait, or call for one.

"Do you even know what happened?" I yelled to Lux.

"I was just told that there was an incident!" Finally, I strapped Zap to my leg and ran out, almost knocking Lux over as I hugged her. She giggled, though, I don't think she regrets asking to stay with us one bit. "Come on, it's open." She gripped my hand and pulled me through the portal.

"Magic always makes me feel weird." I grumbled, shaking my head. Just like a cliché, the portal put us right next to a summoner, who cursed and dropped a notepad.

"Please excuse my language, you just startled me." He cleared his throat and picked the notepad back up. We're right outside the infirmary. Another cliché? Or did Lux plan this? "Alright, I don't want either of you to freak out when we go in there, alright?"

"Don't worry, Summoner." Lux sounded calm, but tightened her grip on my hand. He nodded and moved over to the door, pushing it open for us.

"It's really not as bad as you think!"

"Of course it isn't." I couldn't help running into the room and hugging Vi. Even past her grunts of pain.

"Hey, hey, easy." She smiled, pushing me away. "I've been stitched up."

"Why?" I looked at the cuts across her torso and arms. "What happened?"

"That cunt happened." She moved to point, stopped by Soraka pulling her arm back.

"I'm not done. Stop moving." I turned to glare at Garen, who was holding an ice pack to his swollen face with the arm that wasn't broken. He was looking expectantly at Lux.

"Y'know that word I hate?" I turned back to Vi. "That slur?"

"Of course."

"He called me that." I glared at him for a few seconds, then kissed Vi's forehead.

"What word?" Lux asked, walking over to us, with a really disappointed look from Garen. Cupping my hands around her ear, I whispered it. Shock took over Lux's face as she turned back to her brother. "You… called her that?"

"Yes, why?" He got up, with a wince. Looks like Vi broke a few of his ribs. "Why does that matter? You need to come back home."

"If you think you can use that word… I can't. Never again." Vi held an arm out to Lux, ignoring Soraka's protests and pulled her into a hug.

"You better leave." Soraka sighed. "Before you both start fighting again."

"He started it!" Soraka moved Lux away and moved Vi's arms down.

"Yes, of course he did. Now sit still." I put my arms over Lux's shoulders and pressed my cheek against hers. "You have at least 4 more large cuts I have to stich." She bandaged Vi's shoulder. There were bandages over a few spots on her arms, on one of her shoulders, and a few on her face.

"Serve me right for going into a sword fight without a sword." Vi grinned. "Check it out; he stabbed me right through my side."

"The Summoners aren't happy with either you or Garen." Soraka said, threading a needle. "Now hold still or I'll tie you down."

"Kinky." Soraka sighed at me and pushed the needle through one of the gashes on Vi's stomach, which made Lux retch, turn around, and hide in my neck. She's blown people up before. I'm surprised that stitches disgust her.

 **I can't stand that word, either. Last time somebody called me that, I knocked one of their teeth out.**


	14. Chapter 14

Arms of Another

Chapter 14

 **Prepare your tears, I'm gonna be ending this fanfic soon.**

"Does it hurt?"

"I've been blown up a few times; a few stab wounds won't slow me down." I grinned, scratching the sticky bandage on my face. "At least I'm wearing a shirt now." Lux's fingers brushed one of the bandages on my arm.

"I feel bad that my brother was the one that hurt you." Jinx laughed, scaring both of us.

"You saw how fucked up he was, right?! He's gotten off the easiest I've ever seen!"

"Yeah, when were both nearly out for the count, the Summoners scooped us both up and yelled for like, 5 minutes before they realized I was losing a lot of blood." I grinned. "Garen and Jarvan were poking around Piltover, looking for you, Lux."

"How did they even get there?" She asked, holding my bicep with both hands. "Neither of them had magic to create portals, and it would have taken a few days to get into Piltover from Demacia."

"You look like you've been through a meat grinder!" I flinched as Rakan lifted my arm from behind me. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I went into a sword fight without a sword." I turned around, smiling to a grumpy Xayah.

"Now you have that annoying ray of sunshine following you. Great." She huffed, looking at Lux.

"Baby, play nice." Rakan said, walking back over and cupping her face. "We don't want to lose friends."

"Maybe you don't." She pulled him down for a kiss.

"They're not as scary as people say." Lux muttered.

"Only because they like me and Vi." Jinx grinned, hugging her from behind and smooshing their faces together. "You'll be fine, though."

"Hey, are the Summoners gonna get mad at you?" Rakan asked.

"Probably. I'm not allowed to leave for now." I scratched one of the sticky bandages on my face. "Not sure if it's because I'm still injured, or they'll yell at me again."

"Hopefully the former." Lux said, looking up at me. "You didn't really do anything wrong."

"You saw how fucked up Garen was, right?" Jinx asked, leaning away a bit.

"I want to see how fucked up Garen is!" Rakan yelled, breaking off into a run.

"I don't!" Lux yelled after him, following the run. Looking to Jinx and Xayah, I shrugged, and followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got yelled at for running around the institute. Now we're all sat outside, enjoying the sun. I had my head in Jinx's lap as she stroked my hair. Lux was sat next to me, facing Xayah and Rakan, who were both laid on the grass, her head on his chest.

"I'm just sayin', if they didn't want us to run around, they shouldn't have built such a big place." Rakan said, petting one of Xayah's ears. "I like running around."

"So do I, but the Summoners are a lot more powerful than any of us." I told him, holding my hand out for Lux when she made the motion. "Can't really argue with them."

"We probably could if we had the firepower." Jinx said, leaning back on her hands. "But I'm not allowed my bombs here, either."

"Big surprise." Xayah grumbled. "I want to run in the forests again."

"Then why don't you travel back to Ionia?" Lux asked.

"We should." Rakan smiled. "We should go back to the Affay waterfall, Miella."

"Definitely. But later, when the sun is gone." Xayah hummed, nuzzling his chest. "It's rare to have a chance to enjoy it."

"Why not ask Leona to bring the sun out more?" I grinned.

"Can she actually control it?" Lux asked, staring at the sky. "I thought she was only part of the religion."

"She got the fancy armour; the Sun must listen to her." Jinx said.

"No, I don't control the sun." I swear that all 5 of us jumped when Leona spoke. "Why are you all talking about me?"

"Xayah complained that the sun doesn't come out often enough." I said, pointing to her.

"Vi said that we should ask you to bring it out more." Is what I got back. Leona just sighed and stabbed her shield and sword in the ground next to Xayah and Rakan, sitting between them.

"I don't control the sun. I just worship it."

"Wouldn't it listen to you, then?" Rakan asked. "You've got the fancy armour on."

"The Sun chose me, but it doesn't listen to me."

"She." We all looked at Jinx. "The Sun is a girl."

"How… how do you figure?" She looked at Leona.

"Every chosen has been a woman, right? If you want something to represent who you are, you'd chose the same gender, right?"

"I thought you were insane, why are you saying things that are really smart?" Xayah asked, looking up at Jinx.

"That means that the moon is a lesbian." I laughed.

"No, I think that's just Diana." Lux said, patting my stomach.

"Hey, you never know."

"I doubt that giant rocks can have preferences." Xayah huffed. "Even if they did, they would be pretty lonely."

"The sun isn't a rock, is it?" Rakan asked.

"No, I think the Sun is a ball of gas."

"Does that mean Leona is a ball of gas?"

"I am not!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

This has been the most boring week ever. I'm not surprised that Jinx and Lux went back to Piltover, since I've been banned from leaving. The Summoners didn't even punish me. They thought that me and Garen were as bad as eachother and left it at that. I'm just still stuck here because Soraka is worried that I might tear my stitches or something. And now my phone's ringing.

"Oh, good. This thing actually works."

"Don't know how a phone works, Soraka?" I grinned.

"Draven just gave me a bit of a crash course. Could you come back to the infirmary? I think I can take some of your stitches out."

"On my way." I hung up and turned around, jogging down the hallway. Which was obviously a bad idea, since I crashed into somebody as I turned the corner, knocking them over. I caught whatever they were carrying, puffing my cheek out when I caught a familiar hammer.

"Do you ever stop working out?" Jayce asked from the floor.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" resting his hammer on my shoulder, I offered a hand and pulled him up. "The Summoners are just gonna give me more shit about running around now."

"Let's just call it water under the bridge." Jayce took his hammer and flipped it onto his back. "Where are you going?"

"Infirmary." I scratched one of the bandages on my face. "What's it to you, Hammerboy?"

"Can't I ask about friends?" I huffed and started walking, Jayce falling in step next to me.

"I think we stopping being friends a year ago." He shrugged.

"Well, maybe you've gone insane, but I've always admired you."

"You might want to stop talking before I punch you in the face." He laughed and shook his head.

"Don't take that the wrong way. I've always known that dating was never in the cards for us." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then why do you want to talk to me all of a sudden?"

"I just want to know how you're doing." I scratched a bandage on my face.

"I'm covered in stab wounds, how do you think I'm doing?" He laughed and patted my shoulder.

"You've had worse." This is creeping me out. What is the best course of action here? I think running.

"Nice chat, but I gotta go. Catch you later, Hammerboy." I grinned, braking into a run. The side where I was stabbed started to hurt, but that didn't matter. Soraka's gonna chew me out for running like this, but I don't want to be stuck in a creepy conversation like that. What the hell is with him?

"What the- did you run here?" Soraka was waiting outside the door as I skidded to a stop. "Why did you run?"

"It was running, or be trapped in a conversation I didn't want." She just sighed and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the infirmary. "Isn't it kinda weird that you're doing all the hospital stuff instead of a Summoner?"

"I know more about healing than any of the Summoners." I sat down in the usual spot, watching her pick some stuff up and bring it over.

"Yeah, but, don't you have anything better to do?"

"Only when I'm called in for a match. I can't walk amongst the stars anymore."

"Why don't you ask Sol to make you some stars?" Soraka gave me a tired look, which slowly turned into a thoughtful one.

"That might not be such a bad idea." Then she reached for one of the sticky bandages on my face, and I moved away. "What's the problem?"

"You're gonna yank it off my face, and it's gonna hurt like a bitch."

"Stop being a child."

"I don't want half of my eyebrow coming off with it, either." Soraka stepped back and turned halfway around, groaning into her hands.

"I stitched you up at least 12 times with no pain medication or numbing cream, but you won't let me pull one of the adhesive bandages off because you think it will hurt too much?" I couldn't help but grin. "You are quite the handful, Vi."

"I've been telling myself that for years." I turned to the door, looking at Caitlyn in confusion. I started to speak, interrupted by one of the bandages being ripped off my face.

"For fucks sake!" I put my hand over the gash on my forehead, glaring at a smiling Soraka.

"Thank you for that distraction, Caitlyn." She said, moving my hand away. "This set can definitely come out." She picked up a pair of scissors and started cutting stitches, holding my head in place.

"The Summoners told me what happened." Caitlyn walked over, heels clicking on the floor. "Why did you have to fight Garen like that?"

"He called me that word I hate." I couldn't look at her, but I heard her sigh. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be in Piltover?"

"Jayce told me you were down here." Damn it. I winced as Soraka started to clean the gash, dabbing it with cotton. "I would like to talk to you."

"What about? Not blowing up the city?" Caitlyn sighed again.

"That is one concern, yes. But not what I wanted to say." When Soraka let go and moved across the room to find something, I looked at Caitlyn, who flinched. "I doubt that I'll ever get used to seeing you injured."

"You're creeping me out. What the hell is up with you?"

"I'll be right back. I need something from storage." Soraka said, moving towards the door. "Try to not kill each other." When she left, I was just left in a staring contest with Caitlyn. It felt like ages before she finally spoke.

"Look, this isn't easy for me to say, but… I want you to come back." I couldn't help laughing.

"You want me to abandon Jinx and Lux so you can hold a manipulative grip on me again?" I asked, pushing myself to my feet. As I stood over Caitlyn, she shrank back. "You want me to abandon the most love I've ever known so you can make me miserable again?"

"That's not-"

"Not true?" I cracked my knuckles, and she stepped back. "What the hell else could it be? All you've ever done is manipulate me."

"And Jinx doesn't do the same?" I balled my fists and stepped towards Caitlyn, stopping when she was trapped against the wall.

"Don't you dare compare yourself to her. All Jinx has done is care about me."

"No she-" I punched the wall next to her head, the stone crumbling under my fist. If I wasn't so angry, I would have smiled at the colour draining from her face.

"I thought I told you to not kill each other!" Soraka pulled me back by my shirt, then caught Caitlyn when she passed out. "What happened?"

"She insulted Jinx." I said, rubbing my fist as she moved Caitlyn to one of the beds in the room. "She's lucky that I broke the wall."

"You both have some unresolved issues."

 **1, maybe 2 chapters left?**


	15. Chapter 15

Arms of Another

Chapter 15

 ***throws glitter* ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST**

"You are probably one of the last people I expected to text me about getting drunk." Jayce said, walking out of his kitchen. He sat down next to me, opening the whiskey he got. "Is there something on your mind?"

"I'm just quite stressed." I nodded when he handed me a glass.

"I did offer to help you."

"I know, Jayce. I do appreciate that." Taking a swig, I exhaled at the burning in my throat. When I do drink, it's not usually something this strong. I'm definitely not going to a bar ever again, though. "I'm just used to working by myself."

"You really don't need to work alone anymore." Jayce put his glass down and got up to take his jacket off. "You know that I'm here for you."

"From what I can tell, in more ways than one." He shrugged as he sat back down.

"Can you blame me?" Okay, so he is enamoured with me. "Wouldn't anybody like their attractive friend?" I rolled my eyes and drank some more. This whiskey is strong. I can already feel my head getting slightly fuzzy. Even if he likes me, Jayce is still a good friend. The only one I really have, since Ezreal doesn't spend much time here anymore.

"Did you ever get stressed in your job with the Mayor?" I asked, holding my glass out for some more whiskey.

"Of course I did. He's a very demanding person." Jayce cleared his throat and put the bottle down. "But you just need to keep a clear mind. Focus on what needs to be done." On what needs to be done. He moved his glass to his other hand and rested the free one over the back of the couch, behind my head.

"I always do what needs to be done." Jayce looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I arrest criminals and put them away for what they've done wrong."

"There are two that you still haven't caught." I glared, which didn't seem to bother him. "if you really know what needs to be done, you'd have to kill them both."

"Would _you_ kill them?" Jayce shook his head. "I don't do this to kill people. I do it for justice."

"What kind of justice is there for murder?" A dread started to settle in my mind. "The two of them have killed more people than anybody else that I've heard of. Even the champions from the Void."

"Are you really telling me to kill somebody who used to be my friend?"

"I'm not telling you anything, Caitlyn." Jayce turned his head, scaring me slightly with the look in his eyes. "I don't need to. You know what needs to happen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, I was warm and comfortable, but my head hurt. It felt like Sejuani's Boar was standing on it. I rolled onto my back and rubbed my eyes. It's dark. Wherever I am. I moved my leg, confusion taking over when I felt some cloth on it. What is that? Wait, am I… Where are my clothes? Sitting up, I almost cursed at the pain in my head.

"Oh, no…" Is the only thing I could mumble as I looked to my left. Did I really sleep with Jayce? He was still sound asleep, chest rising and falling softly. If I remember correctly, we did drink quite a lot. I honestly didn't think I was that lonely, though. That would most likely upset Jayce if I said it out loud.

"Caitlyn? Are you alright?" Oh, great. Now he's awake. "Is something wrong?"

"I just have a headache, I'm alright." He didn't sit up, just rolled over to face me.

"I have some painkillers in the bathroom if you need them." Nodding, I got up and opened the adjacent door, closing the door behind me and clicking the light on, wincing at the pain in my eyes. I can't believe this. I opened the mirror cupboard, picked out the small bottle of painkillers, and swallowed a couple of them.

"I'm a mess…" I sighed, inspecting my face in the mirror. My makeup is completely smudged across my face, the worst offender being the 'unnoticeable' lipstick, which was smeared across my cheek. It's very noticeable against my skin. I tried to be quiet as I turned the faucet on and cleaned the remnants away. Turning the light out before I opened the door again, Jayce jumped slightly and looked back at me.

"What time is it?" He grumbled, hugging his pillow.

"1am." He didn't notice me sit down and scan the floor for my clothes. I can see my underwear, but not my dress.

"I know you're going to want to talk, but can it wait until morning? I'd like to continue sleeping." I smiled, breathing a silent sigh of relief.

"Sleep all you like, Jayce. We can talk later." I waited a few minutes, just to be sure he was asleep, and left the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind me. Well, there's my dress. And Jayce's shirt. As I dropped it over my head and zipped it up, I sighed and started to collect what were now known as 'leg belts'. It always took me longer than I care to admit to fasten them around my thighs and biceps. No time to waste, though. I know what needs to be done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

The snow had settled in a blanket across Piltover, but it was still falling. Most it caught in my hair and possibly on top of my hat. Any that came in contact with my skin quickly evaporated, just leaving me cold. In hindsight, this wasn't the best night to do this, but I'm quite freaked out. How much did I drink to have slept with Jayce? Shaking my head, I turned into one of the alleyways and listened. I was in the lower quarter of the city, where all the criminals and homeless hide. They have to be here.

"Fuck you, you cheater!" I flinched and looked up at one of the only lit windows. If they need the police, they'll call them. Pressing on, I checked behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed. Curiously, I started to hear classical music. If I'm not mistaken, it's one of Sona's ballads. As I got closer to the source, I started to hear laughter that could only be described as sweet.

"I have two left feet!" That voice. That's who I need.

"It's not my fault that you never learned to dance!"

"When did you learn?!" As I approached the building, I saw a stream of light from the door and crept closer, careful not to make any noise. Inside, I saw Vi and Lux attempting to slow dance, with Jinx sat on her feet on the couch I saw, one hand on the stereo.

"No, no, you keep standing on my toes. How does a princess not know how to slow dance?" Vi smiled, shifting Lux's feet with her own.

"I asked before, but when did you learn?" Lux asked.

"Do you know how many dull fucking police events I've been to?" My skin prickled, and I swung my rifle around, making sure that it was loaded and ready.

"I want to dance!" I looked back into the room, where Vi had stepped away, letting Jinx take Lux's hand and put a hand on her waist. The two of them started to slowly move around, laughing and giving each other periodical kisses. Lifting my gun, I pulled the door open and stepped inside, holding the barrel level with Jinx's temple.

"What the fuck?!" Vi got up and moved in front of them, still covered in bandages, and holding her arms out. "How the fuck did you find us?!"

"The music was a dead giveaway." I raised my gun and pointed it at her forehead. My finger tensed on the trigger, but I couldn't properly pull it. I stared into her eyes, and started to remember.

The first time Vi and I met, after the month I had spent searching for her, only to find her bloodied and surrounded by the dead bodies of another gang, before she moved to comfort the crying woman who was cowering in the corner.

Her first day on the job, where she showed the other officers that she was not messing around by throwing a desk across the room and inviting them to fight her. The only way I could stop the situation was to pull her into my office and berate her, but she kept grinning.

Our first big job, where Vi charged in without thinking, and took a lot of explosions full force. I sat with her before the ambulance arrived, holding her hand and making sure she stayed awake.

Now, as I stared down the scope at her, my hands started to shake. I…have to do this. I need to. It's justice. As I continued to shake, Vi stepped forward carefully, watching my face. Again, I tried to pull the trigger, my hand betraying me and staying still. She continued to walk forward, finally taking my gun out of my hands.

"What is with you?" Vi asked, looking down at me. My emotions betrayed me, and tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm…"

"I'm just confused." Jinx said, with agreement from Lux. Vi, however, saw the pain I was feeling, and pulled me into a hug. I feebly sobbed into her shoulder, trying to compose myself with each passing second. "Hatlady is weird."

"I think we're all weird here." Vi chuckled, stroking my hair. "Just let it out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up again, this time I started myself awake because I remembered where I was. This also scared Lux awake, who had fallen asleep on a nearby chair.

"Oh, I wasn't meant to fall asleep…" She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." I saw her smile.

"I have to ask though, why did you come here?" I watched the heiress shift around until she was both comfortable and able to look at me. "You looked like you were ready to kill us."

"I…I suppose I was." I started to fold the blanket I was given. "Jayce helped me come to the conclusion about the only justice there is for a killer." I sighed and shook my head. "But I just couldn't do it. I looked into my old friend's eyes, and…"

"And what?" That pause must have been quite long.

"I just remembered all the things we'd been through. You can't forget about a friend, even when you're staring at them through the scope of a gun." Lux got up and moved to sit next to me, scaring me slightly when she stared into my eyes. I can see the psychotic look in her eyes already.

"I know how you feel about Vi." She spoke quietly. I'm not sure how big this base is. "Trying to hold onto that won't do anybody any favours, lease of all either of you."

"Says the heiress than ran from her responsibility."

"Escaping an arranged marriage is different to trying to hold onto the feelings that somebody had for you over a year ago." How do I even respond to that? "Any feelings that Vi had for you are gone. She's happy with Jinx and I. Let her be happy."

"And am I just supposed to be miserable?" Lux leaned back when I said that.

"No, but the way you're trying to deal with it is wrong. You can't try and pull somebody back on something that's gone." Sighing again, I put my face in my hands. "Let go, Caitlyn."

"But-" Lux moved quicker than I'd ever seen, gripping my arm and making me flinch.

"Let. Go." Staring at her for a few seconds, I pulled my arm away. "If you don't, Jinx and I can, and will make your world a living hell."

"Well, since you put it so nicely…" She giggled again, which made it so much creepier. "Now I need to figure out what to do next…" My phone made a noise, and I pulled it out of the hidden compartment on my dress. A text from Jayce.

"Maybe that's a sign." Ignoring the creepy smiling, I pushed myself to my feet and put my hat back on. "You'll remember what I said, right?"

"I will, Lux." I headed for the door, stopping to pick my rifle back up. Outside, the snow had settled heavily overnight. Not even my own footprints were visible. I kicked some of it aside and stepped out, not correctly closing the door. I waited for about half an hour before I heard other voices.

"When did Cait leave?" Vi asked.

"Not too long ago." I heard Lux move across the floor. "She knows to stay away, though!" Creepy.

"We're still gonna have to move." Jinx huffed. "I don't want the police to come knocking down the door."

"Let them! I'll just knock them back!" Vi laughed. I'm going to miss hearing that. But… I have to let go. Looking at my phone again, I dialled a number and started walking.

"Caitlyn! Where did you go?" Jayce asked as soon as he picked the phone up.

"I had… a loose end to tie up." I stopped walking when I was out of the alleyway and looked up at the sky. "I've also had some time to think."

"About what? Were you thinking about what happened between us?"

"I did, and… I think we should start seeing each other properly."

 **Kind of a weird ending, but I like it. Thank you guys so much for reading.**


End file.
